The Golden Couple
by FriendsAddict
Summary: The fame... the fortune... Is it all worth it? Ross and Rachel are known to be the "Golden Couple," but sometimes it's possible for the most indestructable element to be broken down. Now complete and edited! Read and Review:)
1. Part 1 Reviewed

I wrote this fic almost a year ago and recently stumbled upon it in my files. I read it again and realized that it has some similarity with Jenn and Brad's life... coincidence?

Anyway, I reviewed and rewrote some parts cause I missed writing it:)

* * *

****

**Part 1**

"Think about it, Ross!" These words have been echoing in Ross' mind since he and his sister had their chat over a cup of coffee three days ago. Monica knew how easy it was to give her brother advice and how hard it was for him to follow it. Ever since Ross started asking help from Monica, she'd always say, 'Think about it!' and yet it seems as though he never did.

Everyone who knew Ross knew Rachel. Everyone who knew Rachel knew Ross. Once labeled as a "_Golden Couple_" in Hollywood, their admirers and fans never failed to be updated with their lives together and apart from each other. They watched their idols grow and mature from teen stars to internationally acclaimed, award-winning actors. Magazines, tabloids, and entertainment shows had every detail about them about them.

Yet life hasn't been simple for Ross and Rachel. '_It's not easy living inside a fish bowl!_' Ross once told an interviewer. Being popular seemed more harmful than advantageous. He thought he had everything, but within a snap second, his 'everything' fell apart.

* * *

Ross looked at his watch, 'Darn, I'm late again!' he thought. He drove as fast as he could while picturing Rachel's face once she sees him. He waved to the camera by the gate signaling the guards to let him enter the mansion he once lived in. He drove up to the house and parked. Before he could shut the door of his Carera Porsche, Rachel appeared and gave him a cold stare.

"You're late... Again!"

Ross looked down like a child and replied, "I'm sorry, I thought the interview would end earlier!" Rachel just nodded and let him in.

Since they separated, Ross felt as if he had no authority over Rachel anymore. She had every right to get mad in any way, and he had no right to argue with that.

He patiently waited on the living room couch. 'This house changes every time I enter,' he thought to himself. When he and Rachel bought their house in Palos Verdes, Los Angeles with the view of the ocean a month before they were married, they decorated it the way they dreamed it to be. It was beautiful, and was often featured in magazines. But now, it was totally different. The house he once lived in remained beautiful, but he knew Rachel's dream changed.

Minutes later, familiar voices were heard from the stairs. Ross stood up as he saw his little angel wearing a purple dress running towards him. "Daddy!" She slowed down and stopped a few yards before her father and positioned her arms on her waist. "You're late! You said you were gonna pick us up two hours ago," she lectured her father.

Ross smiled and knelt down. "I'm sorry honey, I couldn't get out of work. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

The little girl frowned and looked down. "You say that all the time. Mattie said you weren't coming anymore!"

Ross looked at Rachel who was watching from behind. She knew how Ross felt; she too had a hectic schedule. Rachel approached her six-year old daughter and lifted her face. "Ems, I'm sure daddy didn't mean it. Remember when mommy wanted to bring you and your brothers to Disneyland but she just couldn't cause she had work?"

Emma nodded and answered, "Then we went the week after." She got her mom's point of how they sometimes wanted things their way but couldn't cause of their parents' work load. She looked at her father again, who was still kneeling down, and hugged him. "I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted you to be here early cause I missed you." Ross closed his eyes and hugged his daughter tighter.

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't blame Ross for being late, but she hated it every time her kids would get hurt. Rachel's career had the same demands, but at least she was able to make it up to them. Ross didn't have his kids to come home to, and it saddened Rachel even more.

"Where's Mattie?" Ross asked his little angel.

"He thought I was kidding when I said you were here already! Daddy, he told me to wear my p'jamas cause you weren't coming anymore!"

"Nu-uh! I didn't say that!" a voice protested from behind.

"Yes you did! Daddy he did, I swear!" Ross stood up and approached Mattie. Frightened with his dad, he hid behind Rachel's legs.

"Mattie! Where's my other shoe?" a boy a bit taller approached them.

"Justin, Mattie said daddy wasn't coming anymore, right?" Emma asked.

Justin looked at Mattie and smiled. "Since you hid my shoe, I'll just have to tell them the truth!" Mattie hugged Rachel's legs tighter.

Rachel giggled, "Ok, enough you guys. Daddy's here and I don't think he'd want to stay for long, watching you argue. So you boys hurry up and get ready!"

"It's ok, I think waiting a couple of hours just for you two to get ready is fine!" Ross sarcastically commented to his sons.

"Dad, let's have dinner here! Please!" Justin pleaded his father.

"Yeah daddy! Mommy and I made the bestest cookies in the world this morning and- and- and I wanna make you eat them!" agreeing on her brother's idea.

"And we can order pizza!" Mattie proudly suggested.

Ross smiled and looked at Rachel, as if asking for permission. She nodded and smiled at him. Ross looked at his hopeful little rascals and smiled. "Okay, okay. But only if you guys behave!" The children squealed in excitement. One thing they missed was their parents being together in one room, seeming like they're a complete family.

* * *

Justin Andrew Green-Geller is Ross and Rachel's eldest son. He's pretty much as clever as his father, although he looks like the both of them combined. His eyes are the color of the ocean, reflecting the depth of his soul. Similar to his father's eternally gelled image, Justin has brown hair. His lips have been tainted red since the day he was born, and his cheeks are like ripening tomatoes.

"I told you we'd have beautiful kids!" Ross once told Rachel.

Cameras feasted on their children every time they'd be seen in a public place. Disneyland trips weren't as fun as they thought it would be. Instead of them taking pictures with the mascots circling the theme park, it was the other way around.

Being an outspoken little boy, Justin isn't ashamed to tell his parents how he felt at any point in time. When he was small, his dad told him that he should never lie because it was bad and because it would hurt other people. And as he grew up, he saw that what his dad told him was true... sometimes a simple lie can lead to a grueling heartache.

Ross and Rachel knew Justin is too matured for his age. 'He thinks like a thirteen year-old and he's just ten!' Ross thought.

* * *

At the age of eight, it wasn't easy to comprehend why two people who loved each other so much would just go their separate paths. Since then, his concerns were mainly about Emma and Matthew.

Yet until present, Ross and Rachel distinctly remember the look on his face when they announced their divorce…

_It was the Saturday of Mattie's first little league football game, two years ago. The children had no idea that it would be their last outing altogether. Rachel looked at her three children settled on the bed, and at Ross who was seated on the couch with his head on his hands. Justin, Mattie and Emma attentively watched their mommy pace around the room, until she stopped and smiled at them sadly. "Honey," she began, "mommy and daddy won't be living together anymore," trying to find the right words to make the situation easier. _

_The children had quizzical looks on their faces. Ross stood up, "You see, daddy and mommy have been fighting a lot lately, and you don't wanna see mommy and daddy sad right?" _

_Justin frowned and answered, "But you said we were a family!" _

_Rachel wiped the tear that briefly formed at the corner of her left eye. Ross approached him and smiled, "Hey, hey, hey! Who said we're not a family? Just because daddy won't be staying with you guys, it doesn't mean we're not a family?"_

"_My teacher said a family has a mommy and a daddy," Mattie said as he removed the lollipop from his mouth. _

_Emma looked at her mom and asked, "Is daddy leaving because he doesn't wanna be ouw daddy anymow?" _

"_No! No honey, of course not!" Rachel couldn't help but feel guilty, 'they shouldn't suffer,' she thought. _

_Ross looked at his four year-old who was waiting for an answer. "Ems, do you know how much daddy loves you guys?" _

"_This much?" Emma said stretching her arms sideways as far as they could go, remembering the book she once read with her daddy. _

"_No, this much!" Ross said in reply, stretching his arms as well. _

"_Then why do you have to leave? Why not stay here like other daddies?" Ross and Rachel saw their eldest on the of verge tears. Justin hardly cried in front of his parents, not unless he was injured or was throwing a tantrum. Although this time he couldn't help but release the cooped up emotions he had inside. "I don't want you to go! I'll be good, I promise! I won't be mean to Mattie and Emma anymore. I'll share and- and I'll sleep early, and do my homework on time. Please don't leave us daddy!" _

_Ross hugged his son as they both cried. Mattie and Emma joined in and cried as well. Rachel wanted to turn back the time to when everything was fine, but she couldn't. 'Did I make the wrong decision?' a question she thought of but never answered. _

* * *

"I want pepperoni with cheese!" Mattie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Nu-uh! I want cheese pizza! Mommy, can we get cheese pizza? Please?" Emma pleaded her mom.

"But I was first! I want pepperoni. It has cheese anyway, just remove the toppings!"

"No! It still tastes like pepperoni!" "I said it first," sticking his tongue out.

Emma tugged her mom's shirt, "Mommy, cheese is my favorite. Can we get cheese?"

"Emma's such a spoiled brat, she smells like a soiled cat." Mattie teased.

"I am NOT!" she protested.

Ross stood in the middle before things got out of hand, "Okay, okay that's enough. We're getting cheese and pepperoni."

"But dad, I want everything on it!" Upon hearing Justin's request, Ross just sighed and looked at Rachel.

"Okay Rach, order one cheese pizza, one pepperoni and one with everything on it... and whatever pizza you want!"

"I'm fine, I think three's too much!" Rachel smiled.

Spoiling his kids was the most Ross could do to make up for his absences. He's been very busy lately; he hardly had time for himself. He never wanted his children to experience the kind of childhood he had, but sadly, they did.

* * *

Being the son of Jack Geller was no joke. People expected much from him. 'My father's a great man. He's the best father in the world, and I don't think we should be compared because we're different. With no doubt, he's one of the finest actors in his time. He's my inspiration,' he answered when an interviewer asked about his father.

Jack Geller was labeled as an 'Oscar-grabber' because he nearly won every nomination he received. Although with all the glory and fame, he just stopped. At the age of 15, Ross couldn't understand why his dad stepped out of the limelight.

He recalled that fateful day, during a press conference in a London hotel while promoting his box office hit, Jack announced on television that his career was coming to an end.

"_My decision to resign is something is something I thought about a long time ago. I will forever be thankful to those who supported me, mainly my family. Without all of you, there wouldn't be a Jack Geller. Life is filled with changes, and I'm willing to accept this change."_

Those words headed the tabloids the next day, causing violent reactions from fans and admirers. Jack left a legacy in the movie industry, and it inspired his son to achieve success in his life.

Ross thought his dad would regret his decision later on… maybe cause he was spared from the reason why his father quit in the first place, _"You're too young to understand, son."_

He always felt like his dad was treating him like a child, and this caused much arguments between them. _"You don't know me!"_ Ross would say. But when Jack began to stay home more often, he destroyed the barrier that kept him and his son apart. Ross learned to confide in him, while Jack listened and gave advises. They developed a father-and-son relationship they thought was nonexistent.

It then came to Ross' attention that even his parents were getting along quite well. Because Jack no longer came home at early hours, he concentrated on some worthy investments and made time for his family. Ross and Monica were glad their father quit, because he was able to rebuild the family they believed they had.

* * *

"Ross!" Emma shouted at her daydreaming father.

Ross woke up from the daze and shot his daughter a look, "Did you just call me Ross?"

Emma sheepishly smiled and said, "Because I kept calling you 'daddy' and you weren't answering! The pizza's here already and mommy's calling you."

"Okay honey, I'll be right with you!"

Coming from Emma's room, Ross journeyed through the familiar corridors of his ex-wife's house. He stopped at a room belonging to Justin. The color and furnishings changed. It used to be blue, but now it was olive green with beige-colored drapes and dark wood furniture. His toys and gadgets were neatly placed on the shelf above his bed, and the rest of his room remained tidy like always. On his nightstand, Ross saw a familiar picture captured three or four years ago. He picked it up and stared at it for a while. It was taken during Justin's preschool graduation, just before he entered first grade. Justin was holding a certificate while Mattie made a funny face right beside him. At the back, Rachel held Emma in her arms with Ross hugging her from behind. He smiled at the thought of how happy they looked. He picked up the picture frame right beside it and compared them both. The other picture was taken during Justin's ninth birthday. Ross and Rachel were on each side of the picture with their three kids in between them. Upon noticing the difference of their emotions, he sadly returned them.

Next to Justin's was Mattie's bedroom. His toys on the floor, clothes hung on the chair, and pillows were scattered everywhere. He hardly noticed that his son's room no longer was red but brown. The furnishings changed too.

'Rachel must be going natural now,' he thought about his ex-wife's artistic skills. She loved expressing her artistry through interior design.

Mattie's room was messy, unlike his brother. Ross always scolded him because he hated untidiness, just like his sister Monica. He sat on the bed and grabbed one of Mattie's toys on the floor. It was the GI-JOE he bought right after he left the house which caused an argument between him and Rachel. Mattie wanted it for the longest time but Rachel didn't want to buy it because it was too complicated for a seven-year old. When Ross bought the GI-JOE, he was unaware that Rachel disapproved of it. Mattie didn't think they'd fight, he just wanted the toy, and this brought so much confusion. Rachel talked to him and explained that it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't understand.

"_I thought you said you and daddy are gonna live apart cause you don't wanna fight anymore? Then how come you're fighting now?"_

Rachel couldn't search for an answer. Watching her son cry was killing her, she wanted to just kiss the pain away. _"Mattie, mommy and daddy are just having an argument. It's normal, like you and Justin always argue about stuff, right?"_

He nodded and hugged his mom. _"I don't want you to fight because of me mommy."_

Rachel closed her eyes and hugged her son tight. _"It's not your fault, honey."_

Ross could remember everything as if it just happened. Just like how he could still remember everything when Mattie was born…

_It was a snowy night during December, Ross and Rachel were attending a charity event. As soon as Rachel entered the ballroom dressed in her black, body-hugging, sexy gown slightly revealing her big belly, she felt an excruciating contraction which caused her to hold on to Ross who was behind her. _

"_What's wrong?" Ross concernedly asked her as soon as she fell into his arms._

"_Honey, I- I think it's time!" finding it hard to talk. Ross looked around and found a few waiters surrounding them. _

"_Okay, okay, just calm down. I'll get the car." He managed to transfer Rachel to a chair. "Can you please get me a glass of water?" he said to a waiter who assisted them. Ross reached for his mobile and called, "Jeff? Emergency here, fetch us at the backdoor!" and within a few minutes, Ross was timing Rachel's contractions at the back of their limousine. _

"Matthew Leonard? What happened to my name?" Jack commented while waiting for Rachel's recovery along with Ross.

"_Dad, I chose Justin's name. This time it's Rachel's turn!" Ross explained, smoothing his scruffy tie. _

"_What happened to Jackson? Matthew Jackson?" _

_Ross shot his father a look, "Dad I don't want my son to be teased. In the first place, it sounds like Michael Jackson. That is already enough reason for me not to name him Matthew Jackson." _

"_Daddy!" Justin screamed as he entered the waiting room with his nanny._

"_Could've been Justin Jackson..." Jack mumbled before letting out a sigh. _

_Ross ignored his father and took his year-and-a-half old son from his nanny's arms. "Daddy missed you! Do you wanna see your new brother?" Justin excitedly nodded. _

_Noticing Rachel's absence, he cupped his father's face and asked, "Wews mommy?" _

_Ross stopped walking and replied, "Mommy's resting." He started looking around the glass window and smiled. "See, there he is!" pointing to a baby wrapped in a blue blanket sleeping in the middle of the nursery. _

"_Baby?" Justin twitched his eyebrows. Ross looked at him and laughed, "Yes, he's a baby.. And his name's Mattie!" Justin smiled and together with his father, they peacefully watched Mattie sleep.  
_

* * *

Ross felt like he was about to explode every time he'd enter Mattie's room. His toys were scattered everywhere! 'Just like his mom,' Ross would say when it gets to tidiness.

"_Mattie, please be careful with your toys. One day they'll just leave you!"_ Ross once threatened him.

"_But daddy toys don't walk!"_ the brown-eyed, bronze-haired little boy replied to him.

"_What about Toy Story? Woody left, didn't he?"_ _"Daddy, you said it wasn't true!" arguing with his father who once told him his toys won't kill him." _

'He still is the same,' Ross thought.

Mattie is a hyperactive, smart-ass kid. He loves playing with his toys, and he'd often quarrel with his siblings, particularly Emma. This behavior was what Ross explained to Rachel as 'a middle child syndrome.' He had Rachel's fun-loving, easy-going characteristics, but deep inside his jolly front, he had his father's sensitivity. This made him the clown of the family. Rachel loved how affectionate he is, expressing the way he feels all the time, something he got from his dad.

* * *

"Daaaad!" "Dadddy!" "Rossss!" the three children impatiently screamed from downstairs.

Ross chuckled and returned Mattie's toy on the floor. Before going down, he saw Rachel's door half opened. He paused and decided to take a peek. Everything was different there as well. The walls were no longer maroon but mustard yellow, making it much brighter. The complete change made Ross realize that things weren't the same anymore. Not a single trace, except for some family pictures, of their past can be seen in the room. The bed no longer was parallel to the desk, and the entertainment set he bought was transferred to another room.

Memories started cascading through Ross' mind... 'This was where it all began.'

_

* * *

Voices echoed through the house. Finally, Ross and Rachel made it up to their room, both dressed in beach outfits. Two women dressed in maid's uniforms and a butler followed from behind carrying their luggage. As soon as they left Ross and Rachel alone in their room, the newly weds plopped down the bed._

"_I'm tired!" commented Ross who tilted a bit to face his wife. _

_Rachel sat up and shot him a look, "You're tired? It's our first night here in this beautiful house and you're tired?" _

"_Are you giving me a reason not to be?" Ross implied. _

_Rachel smiled and slowly pressed her lips against his. She broke the kiss with her face a few inches away from his and teased him, "I think I'm tired too..." _

_Ross arched his eyebrows and climbed on top of Rachel. He started kissing her neck, while Rachel pretended not to like it. "Ross, quit it!" _

_Ross stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes "You have beautiful eyes... You make me wanna drown in them!" _

_Rachel smiled and kissed him, "You're sweet." _

"_Do you know how much I love you?" _

_She giggled and answered him, "This much?" stretching her arms._

"_No, this much..." and he passionately kissed her on the lips.  
_

* * *

Ross began to wonder around the room, tracing the wall as he walked. He missed everything... the scent of the room, the passion within the deaf walls, and the family that grew with time. It all changed too fast... It seemed like yesterday when he would wake up and find his loving wife in his arms, when he would hear the sound of knocks bombarding their door early in the morning, when he would break off Justin and Mattie from quarreling over their own spot on the king sized bed, when he would feel Emma sneaking in between him and Rachel late at night... All these became figments of Ross' imagination... figments only to happen again in his dreams.

Ross woke up from reminiscing and found Rachel by the door staring at him. He looked at her and smiled, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to tell you that the pizza's cold!" she replied grinning at him.

Ross shyly approached her, "I was just- just thinking about stuff... The rooms look great by the way!"

She smiled and replied, "Thanks! I didn't think you'd like it..."

"Hey, that was ten years ago... coloring a newborn's room olive green wasn't appropriate then," Ross chuckled.

As soon as the laughter faded, Rachel asked, "So how's Jack doing?"

"He's- He's getting better."

Comfortingly, Rachel hugged Ross. They stayed that way enjoying each other's warmth until -- "Excuse me, we're hungry!" Emma said as soon as she saw them. With that, Ross and Rachel quickly pulled away from each other.

* * *

* * *

I know some of you have probably read this fic already... And for those bothered by an Author Alert, I'd like to apologize. I reviewed this fic and realized that there's stillsome room for improvement :) I hope that you still enjoyed it!

The succeeding reviewed chapters will be uploaded soon!


	2. Part 2 Reviewed

**Part 2**

"Mommy, do you love daddy?" Mattie quizzically asked his mom.

Rachel looked at her curious son and smiled, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because..." thinking if he should continue, "because I heard you the other night..."

Rachel frowned and concentrated on her son, "Heard me?"

"Yah, you were talking to daddy on the phone and-"

"And you said that you still love him," Justin said cutting his younger brother as he entered the room.

Rachel blushed in panic...she knew showing affection to her ex-husband in front of the children would bring up their hopes. She hated it, but she couldn't stop it. Ross never stopped expressing his love for Rachel, even though they're separated. It sometimes annoys Rachel because he broadcasts everything in his interviews.

"Honey, I will always love your daddy." Rachel tried to excuse what they just heard.

Mattie arched his eyebrow and looked intently at his mom. "So are you gonna get back together?"

"Mattie, it doesn't mean that just because I told him I love him, everything will be okay between us!"

"Do you love uncle Tom too?"

"Justin, uncle Tom's different."

"How is he different?" Rachel ran her fingers through her hair.

Explaining grown up stuff to her children was not easy at all. "He's just- different! He's not your dad."

* * *

Coming from a broken family, Rachel vowed to herself that she would do everything to make her marriage work. She hated the situation. She and her two younger sisters lived with their mom then with their dad every vacation. It was easier for her to understand because she was already a teenager then, but Amy and Jill didn't at all. Her father was a doctor, she hardly saw him at home. But she was very grateful for Leonard, because he supported them until they grew up. Rachel considered acting as a method of releasing her pains and sorrows in life. She never thought she would be very good at it! 

Rachel loved her father dearly. Amongst all Leonard's daughters, he felt connected to his eldest the most. She didn't tolerate her father's lack of time and womanizing, but she focused on his accomplishments as a father. In the first place, Leonard and Sandra were never in good terms… their relationship was a hopeless case. Rachel was actually glad that they separated, 'at least they can stop killing each other!'

* * *

Rachel massaged her temples and rested her head on the cushion of the lounge chair. Getting Emma to sleep wasn't easy. She had so many questions to ask, too many for one tired person to answer at eleven o'clock in the evening. She slowly opened her eyes upon hearing footsteps that approached her direction, "Honey, why are you still up?" 

Justin yawned and sat next to his mom, "I went to get some water."

Rachel sat up and snuggled to her eldest son, something she missed doing... he was growing up so fast. On the other hand, Justin didn't mind since no one was there to see them.

"Mom, how did you and daddy meet?"

Rachel looked down at her son, "Why are you guys interested in me and your father all of a sudden?"

"I dunno, I guess we just miss having you guys together and stuff... like when you guys used to tell us funny stories... when daddy drank animal fat for you, and- and when grandpa Green gave him a hard time, and calling him wet head?" Justin smiled and looked down at his dangling feet. 'Fun memories,' he recalled.

Rachel kissed the top of her son's head, "Okay, okay. But after this, you better go to sleep already!"

Justin looked at her and smiled, agreeing to his mother's condition.

"Aunt Monica and I were great friends when we were in high school. We both studied in Lincoln High."

"Where's that?" interrupting Rachel.

"That's in New York. When Grandpa and Grandma Green were still together, we lived in New York. I met your father through your aunt, but-"

"Did you like him then? How did he look?" Justin eagerly interrupted again.

Rachel pinched her son's nose, "No questions first please!" and smiled at him.

Justin simply nodded and paid attention to his mom.

"Your dad looked like you and Mattie, except that his hair was really curly, and he looked really geeky. But he was a handsome geek..."

Justin laughed.

"Aunt Monica and I got really close, but I hardly saw your daddy. When we left for college, we lost contact with one another. I completely forgot about your dad. I didn't even know he pursued acting until I became an actress. We did 'Kudos' together, do you remember that?"

"Uhuh," he intently replied, remembering the movie he once watched which included both his parents. He was engrossed to his mother's story and urged her to continue.

"I stumbled upon him again there, and we became close friends. We were still young then, I think I was around 22 or 23 years old. Then I met Aunt Monica again, who was then studying in a culinary school in San Francisco. We hardly saw each other but we talked on the phone almost every night. After a few years, they got me to star in a romantic movie with your daddy as my leading man. From then on, we got closer, fell in love, and eventually got married… and had three kids."

"Then why did you separate?"

Rachel made a face and tickled her son, "You promised that you'll sleep after I tell you the story!"

Dying of laughter, Justin replied, "Moooom! Okay fine... Goodnight!"

Hugging her son tight, she kissed the top of his head, "Goodnight honey... Sleep tight and don't forget to pray, okay?"

"I love you mom!"

"I love you too," Rachel quietly replied watching her son go up the stairs.

* * *

It was one of those lonely nights again. When she had no filming or event to attend to, she stayed home with her kids. Her favorite spot in the house would be the lounge chair in the living room. It faces a huge glass window that has the perfect view of the blue ocean by day and the sea of stars by night. It was the perfect place to rest and think. Not so long ago, her husband used to carry her from the chair to their bedroom whenever he'd come home from work and catch her there asleep. Ross was used to this kind of manner; it was a 'Rachel thing.'

Rachel woke up and found Emma burrowed next to her on the bed. She sat up and found Mattie lying down on the edge of the bed near her foot. This was part of their weekend routine. All three children would be at Ross' at the start of the weekend and come home the night after. And finding Mattie on the edge of the bed, Emma nuzzled next to Rachel and Justin on the foot of the bed was no longer a surprise every Sunday morning. They usually have lunch out, sometimes with Ross, and homework starts right after that.

One thing Rachel's proud of is that she and Ross was able to keep their friendship, if not their marriage. At first, it was for the sake of the children... until it was for their own sake.

"Mummy, what are we doing today?" Emma asked as soon as she saw her mother awake, "Daddy said we can eat in Chevy's today. Can we? Please? I want a burrito! Then he said we can visit Grandpa after..."

Rachel yawned and stretched her arms; she was surprised that Ross was consistently making plans for them for the past few weeks, although she was enjoying his company. Despite his tardiness most of the time, she was happy he was spending more time with the kids.

"Mommy?" Emma whined again.

Rachel finally shot her youngest a look, "Sweetie, I have to talk to daddy first, okay?"

Emma nodded and sighed in contentment.

* * *

Emma never fails to ask questions. It was normal for a child her age to be curious about everything, especially with her situation. Her parents separated when she was only four years old, and still, she was too young to understand what was really going on. All she knew was that her daddy left because he and her mommy kept on fighting. Then eventually, Ross and Rachel deepened the meaning of their separation by explaining that yes they were still a family, but they had an incomplete family. 

Emma looks more like her mom. They both have blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, cherry-colored thin lips and the same significant chin. The only traces of Ross' genes are the puppy-dog eyes that Emma possesses, and his distinct nose. She always reminds Ross of Rachel when he's with her because not only do they look alike, the way she carries herself was so 'Rachel.' Though, Emma has Ross' sense of humor and his intellectual awareness. With her, it isn't unusual to have a meaningful conversation with a six-year old.

Yet having a third child was not included in Ross and Rachel's plan. Ross always wanted a lot of kids, but Rachel only wanted two. They knew having children wouldn't be easy because of their work... especially their schedule. At the beginning of their marriage, they hardly had time for each other. So they planned to start a family two years after the wedding.

They never considered Emma as an 'accident,' rather she was a blessing in disguise. They both wanted a girl, but upon seeing that their second and hopefully last child was a boy, having a third child was a pending choice.

Emma is the baby of the family. Rachel paid attention to her most of the time because she had the least time having a 'complete' family. Unlike Justin and Matthew, Emma wasn't able to leave the country with her parents. Basically, she wasn't able to experience many things with Ross and Rachel together, and if ever she did, she couldn't have remembered them.

Rachel remembered the day she and Ross found out the sex of their third child. They couldn't stop smiling when they were told they were having a baby girl.

_"Ruthie?" Ross suggested while driving home from the hospital. _

_"No! Isabel?" Rachel proposed. _

_"Emily?" _

_"Honey, I don't want to name our child after one of your ex-girlfriends!" _

_"What's wrong with Emily? It's a nice name... we can call her Emmy or..." _

_Rachel considered his choices but they just didn't sound right. _

_"Emmy? Then why didn't you name one of our sons Oscar then? Or Tony? You might as well just name her The People's Choice Award!" she snapped. _

_"Did you just get a fresh batch of hormones today?" _

_"Ross seriously, come on! Your suggestions don't even suit our child!" _

_Ross impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, he just couldn't stand her mood swings sometimes. "Okay fine... why don't you just ask Monica. She's an expert on that. I'm sure she even knows what her children's children's names are gonna be." _

_Arguing with Ross was the last thing she wanted to do that day. She hated the unpleasant sides of being pregnant... "I will..." _

Monica knew exactly the perfect name that will suit her brother and best friend's daughter... 'Emma,' she thought. Rachel loved the name. It was so simple but cute.

_"Emma... I love it!" she exclaimed. Ross liked it too; it was similar to Emily anyway. _

_"Do not call our child Emmy, or you'll never hear the end of it!" _

_Ross sighed in exasperation, 'it's been a day... let it go!' he wanted to say. "Okay, so it's just plain old Emma?" _

_"I wanted the name Isabel... but it would sound weird! Emma Isabel? People will start calling her Emmabel and-" _

_"Okay, okay," Ross said cutting her, "then we'll just name her Emma." _

_Rachel looked at him dissatisfied. Ross knew her mood was about to take another swing when she frowned. "Ross, I don't want- " _

_Ross cut her by kissing her on the lips, which she unexpectedly responded to. When they broke the kiss, Rachel smiled and said, "I want her name to be Emma Charlotte Green Geller!" _

_"Hmmm.. Sounds fine to me!" Ross replied and leaned for another kiss. He touched Rachel's stomach and caressed its round bump. "So we're having a Baby Spice?" _

_Rachel gleamed in annoyance. Upon seeing his wife turn red, he simply took it back and kissed her once more.  
_

* * *

"Miss Green, it's Mister Geller on the phone," a Latin-looking maid handed Rachel the phone. 

"Hello?" Rachel answered while drying her hair. "Chevy's? It's fine but I think we should go at around two so there will be less people?" listened and agreed, "Okay, we'll see you then. Bye!" hearing Ross' farewell reply, she smirked and turned off the phone. She handed it back to the nanny, "Anita, please tell the children that we'll be having lunch in Chevy's."

Anita nodded and left.

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. Staring at her own ocean blue pair of eyes, she began pulling back the tiny wrinkles that formed at the corner of her eyes. 'I'm getting old...' she sadly thought to herself.

* * *

_4 Years ago... _

"Honey I told you, you don't look your age," Ross commented as he saw Rachel staring at herself in the mirror.

_"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Rachel replied pulling back the corners of her eyes. _

_"Rach, believe me," wrapping his arms behind her, "You don't look 33." _

_Rachel leaned her head on Ross' chest and began rubbing his arms, "Would you leave me if for someone younger if you thought I looked old?" _

_Ross giggled and rested his head on the crook of her neck, "Rachel, even if you looked as old as my Nana, I wouldn't leave you!" _

_"You're just saying that!" _

_Ross tilted his head and looked at her from the mirror, "You don't believe me?" _

_Rachel smiled at him, "No because you're too good to be true!" _

_Ross mischievously looked at her. She knew what was about to happen. He scooped her from behind and carried her to their bed. He lay on top of her and began kissing her all over the face. When Rachel was about to kiss him back, he pulled his head back teasingly, "You said I was too good to be true?" _

_Annoyed, Rachel shot him a look, "Should I take it back?"_

_He chuckled and shook his head, "No, I prefer being called that." He slowly lowered his head and kissed her passionately.  
_

* * *

Rachel blankly stared at herself in the mirror. 'Time flies so fast...' 

Her daydreaming came to an end when she heard a loud scream outside her room. She ran to open the door and found her daughter running frantically around the second floor. "Honey what's wrong?"

Emma stopped and looked at her worried mother intently, "Mommy there's a cockroach."

Highly relieved, Rachel approached her daughter and knelt down. "Ems, you don't scream. You call Anita or any of the other maids here to help you."

Emma blushed and looked down as if she had something to say. Justin appeared from his room carrying a bat.

"Justin what are you doing with that?" Rachel quizzically asked her son.

"Emma said there was an emergency and told me to bring a bat. What happened?"

"She saw a cockroach."

Emma dejectedly looked at her brother, "I'm sorry!"

And less than 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Emma ran to her mom's bedroom, hiding inside a cabinet. Seeing what just happened, Rachel went down and inquired who it was.

"Madam, it's señor Ross," said Anita.

Ross finally entered wearing sweats and a large sweater with a just-got-out-of-bed hairstyle.

He alarmingly looked at Rachel, "What happened?"

Rachel frowned and looked at him, "What do you mean 'What happened?'"

"Emma called me and said there was an emergency. Is she okay? Did anybody get hurt?"

Rachel rolled eyes, "She just saw a cockroach!"

Once again, Ross proved his duty as a father. He was used to Emma's shallow 'emergencies,' but he never failed to show up even though it was an hour, a day, or a week late- he was her hero.. he was THEIR hero.


	3. Part 3 Reviewed

**Part 3**

Emma's 'emergency' call changed their plans for the day. Ross was in sweats, and the vain guy that he was, he refused to leave the house.

"I want pizza!" Mattie exclaimed as soon as he heard his father's decision to stay in.

"Daddy, I want burrito!" Emma objected, "We just had pizza the other night!"

Rachel knew it was going to be another 'war' between her children; she had to think of a solution fast. "Okay, why don't I just cook?"

Ross shot her a look and laughed, soon joined by the kids. Rachel rolled her eyes and plopped down the couch, "Fine Ross, you decide."

"I'm sorry honey, your dishes just aren't what I call sumptuous!" Silence filled the room, which caused Ross to wonder, "What?"

Emma smiled at her father, "you called mommy 'honey!'"

* * *

_11 years ago... _

"Mon, 3 teaspoons of salt and a cup of water?" Rachel asked her best friend on the phone. After dumping the ingredients, she tasted the steaming chicken in the pot. "Monica, are you sure it's supposed to be a bit salty? It so doesn't taste like yours!" She arched her brow and tasted it once again. "No I don't want Greg's help. I can do this on my own!"

_A few minutes later, Ross entered the messy kitchen. He spotted Rachel near the stove surrounded with vegetable peels, holding a phone._

"_Mon, I gotta go. Ross is here." She turned off the phone and smiled at Ross who was approaching her direction. "Hi honey." _

_Ross looked around and gave her a peck on the lips, "Hi. What are you doing?" _

"_Cooking?" she replied, holding a spatula. "It's supposed to be a surprise but I didn't know you'd be home early!" _

"_Wow, for me?" _

"_No Ross, for the dogs. Of course it's for you!" _

_Ross smiled and asked, "Where's Greg?" _

"_Somewhere. I don't want his help. I can do this on my own." _

"_What are you cooking anyway?" "Singaporean chicken... Remember when we had dinner at Monica's restaurant and you ordered this really yummy chicken? That's what I'm cooking for you." _

"_You amaze me." Ross said and leaned in for a kiss. All of a sudden, the covered pot overflowed with water. "Rach- the pot!" he said, immediately breaking the kiss. _

"_Oh god! Ross, get out of the kitchen first. I'll just have them call you ok?"  
_

_  
Rachel intently watched Ross' reaction as he had his first bite of the chicken. "Well?" Rachel worriedly asked her husband. _

_Ross forced a smile and replied, "it's different... very...unique!" _

_Rachel frowned, "does it taste bad? Did you not like it?"_

"_No, no, no... It's..." _

_Rachel stood up and pouted, "What's wrong with it? Greg said it was good." _

"_Did you taste it?" Ross asked. _

"_No, cause Greg said it was good, and he's a chef so I trusted him on that!" _

"_Honey, I think you should taste it first." Ross offered and cut off a piece of the chicken. _

_Rachel accepted Ross' offer and tasted the chicken. She puckered her brow and swallowed. "Okay, that was bad." _

_Ross pulled Rachel and made her sit on his lap, "Honey it's okay, we can just go and eat somewhere- or have Greg cook us a meal." _

_She frowned, "I was supposed to cook for you, I'm sorry!" and began to cry. _

"_Rach, it's fine!" he said, consoling her. _

"_But Greg said it was delicious so I-" _

"_Rach, Greg would compliment anything you cook- even if it's a rat- fearing that you'll fire him if he doesn't!" _

"_Do you still love me even if I can't cook?" she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. _

_Ross couldn't help but laugh, "Honey, that's the silliest question I've ever heard from you! Of course I do." _

_Rachel smiled and looked at the already-leftover-chicken, "Now this really is for the dogs!" _

* * *

"How about we just cook for ourselves? You can cook the food you want!"

"I want pizza!" Mattie exclaimed.

"Mom, I think Mattie should stop hanging out with Uncle Joey. He's starting to be like him!" Justin suggested.

Rachel laughed, remembering her friend's obsession with pizza. "Where is he by the way?" Rachel asked Ross.

"He left for New York a couple of weeks ago, he said he had a play to star in. But I think he'll be coming back soon."

Joey was originally Rachel's good friend. They used to star in the same soap opera back when they were still starting show business. Ross used to be insanely jealous with him back when they were dating because he knew Joey had a 'thing' for Rachel, and that drove Rachel nuts. But after constantly womanizing and maintaining a completely platonic relationship with Rachel, Ross felt as if he was crazy to be jealous of him. He soon became one of Ross' best friends and the last addition to their group- Ross and Rachel, Monica and Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe. Chandler was Ross' best friend in college. Instead of getting into show business, he pursued advertising. And Phoebe, their hippie friend, whom they met through Monica; they used to be roommates in college. What surprised them all is that, in spite of her craziness as a person, she ended up being a lawyer- and a well-paid lawyer one must say.

What supposed to be a family lunch turned out to be a whole day affair... from cooking their own food, watching videos, to ordering in dinner and tucking the kids to bed. Luckily, Ross still had some old clothes in the spare room.

"I miss this..." Ross said, watching Emma slowly drift to sleep. He exited Emma's room together with Rachel, and proceeded to the sitting room. The household was now quiet, and Ross and Rachel were left alone.

"Ross-"

"Shhh.." Ross cut her and intently looked at her. He slowly leaned to her and softly kissed her on the lips. Slowly, Rachel opened her eyes after. She saw him looking at her, she saw the man she married, the man she fell in love with, the man who gave her the reason to breathe... and not the man who broke her heart and made her want to die.

Ross whispered, "Rach, you're the only woman I'll love. Just think about everything, ok? I'll wait. I'll be patient. I've been waiting since what seems like forever, and I'm willing to wait another lifetime for your decision."

Rachel weakly smiled at him, he always had a way with words. "I just- I don't want to get hurt anymore, Ross. It's not that simple."

Ross looked down and said, "I know."

She knew he was sincere, but things aren't that simple. With a few parting words, they concluded the night with a warm hug.

* * *

The name 'Ross Geller' never escaped Rachel's mind, not even for a day. He was always in her mind and heart, although his nearness for the past few months brought memories back. His presence once again filled her sense of completeness, and she knew why she was feeling that way... but had no courage to face it. Not now... not yet...

Ross closed his eyes. Guilt rushed over his thoughts after his earlier conversation with Rachel. He remembered her tear-strained face, her pale lips, and her blotched eyes... All these brought him back to the reason why Justin makes up stories for him to stay in their house, why Mattie keeps asking questions, why Emma yearns for attention, why Rachel fears to love again, and why he remains miserable and unhappy... why their family seems to be incomplete.

* * *

_2 years ago... _

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair. It was another stressful day for her, and to make it worse, she read tabloids that seemed so unbelievable. 'Ross Geller- Shacked Up With Co-Star In Hawaii,' 'Hottie Rossy and co-star Jenny, more than friends' 'AWARD WINNING ACTOR, ROSS GELLER, IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH CO-STAR-----,' all written in red and black bold letters on the tabloids' front pages.

_Her mind wandered in bewilderment... Could this be true? Did her husband for 10 years cheat on her? Or was this whole issue just another plot to sabotage their relationship? She had questions... but no answers. _

'With you I feel completeness. With you I feel love. With you I feel the reason to live and go on with my life. I love you Rach, you've made me the happiest man in the world... and I want you to make you the happiest woman in the world too. Will you marry me?' Rachel closed her eyes as she remembered Ross' proposal two tears after they started dating. She felt his sincerity that day. She felt his readiness for a lifetime commitment. Could he have cheated on her?

For almost two years, her relationship with her husband slowly drifting apart. He began filming in Hawaii, and she had other projects to do.

'_Rach, I love it when you're jealous! I'm just kidding. Sweetie, I'd give my life for you so don't ever wonder if I will cheat on you... cause losing you would be the last thing I'd want to happen!' these words said by Ross before he left for Hawaii echoed through her head. _

_She knew their busy schedules would affect their marriage yet they'll have time to patch things up... like before... but the thought of Ross cheating on her sent shivers down her spine. _

'I promise to love you, take care of you, and remain faithful to you until the day I die. You're my soulmate...' his marriage vow, his words of wisdom, his constant professing of love, his touch, his voice, his smell, his presence, his eyes...

_Rachel couldn't stop thinking and wandering... She knew she had one thing to do: She had to go to Hawaii. _

Ross' stomach churned the minute he saw Rachel approaching his direction. 'What is she doing here?' he nervously thought to himself. He saw her pale, exhausted face sadly smiling at him. His filming was about to finish in weeks' time, and Rachel knew that... but why was she there? Why didn't she at least call?

He met his wife half way to the cottage. "Rach, what are you- what are you doing here?" he asked.

_Rachel wordlessly observed and sensed his nervousness. She slowly caressed his unshaven face. "I wanted to see you," she replied._

"_Is everything all right? Are the kids okay?" _

_She simply smiled and nodded. _

The sadness in Rachel's eyes made him worry. His heart was beating fast as he welcomed her to his 'home.' "I missed you," he said, kissing her forehead.

_She knew he was uncomfortable, but she feared the reason why. She looked up at him. That face- those pair of brown eyes made her heart melt, those sweet red lips made her mornings delightful... She couldn't stand it anymore. "Ross, you know why I'm here. Is it true?" she blatantly asked him. _

_He saw her cold stare. The sparkles in her ocean blue eyes were no longer there. _

Silence filled every corner of the living room.

"_Rach-" he slowly began. _

"_I want the truth," she frigidly remarked. _

_The tension of the room worsened as the bedroom door flung wide open. _

_Rachel looked... she knew she had to leave. "How could you?" she whispered._


	4. Part 4 Reviewed

**Part 4**

Rachel felt a tear run down her cheek as she recalled that day. It was indeed the worst day of her life.

Ross never stopped trying to get Rachel back. He prioritized her and the kids, though he had his work to keep him busy. He focused on big films, and his recent one was about an archeologist which was set in Mexico. While she concentrated on comedy and action films, including some box office hit films. These kept their schedules busy, more so with Ross when he found out that Rachel was dating someone else.

Tom Sanders wasn't an actor, but he was a known wealthy bachelor in advertising. He and Rachel met during one of his social balls; apparently Chandler was invited and brought Monica and Rachel with him. Of course everyone knew who Rachel was, she was recognized and greeted by every person in the gathering... and she caught Tom's attention. Her sleek, white gown sparkled in Tom's eyes, and he knew he had to do something about it. He also knew Rachel's divorce was publicly announced a few months before. So all through the night, he and Rachel talked.

It took a while for Rachel to realize that Tom liked her... maybe because she temporarily closed the door of the possibility to love again. It took Ross by surprise to find out that almost a year after their divorce was finalized, Rachel was dating already. He, on the other hand, refused to take anyone seriously… still very much in love with the mother of his children. It was very obvious, but to Rachel, it seemed like a load of crap.

The separation wasn't easy for any of them. The tabloids feasted on every detail there was, inventing the rest. The media watched them night and day, making them the most watched soap opera. The word privacy no longer existed in their vocabulary, and their exposure to the world affected the children.

* * *

_More than a year ago…_

_"Come on man, let it go." Chandler said, seeing his friend angrily punching the wall. _

_"I can't just 'let it go!' This is Rachel we're talking about... Dammit! How STUPID can I get?" _

_"Ross, you know this was gonna happen one way or another. You just have to accept that you guys aren't together anymore... and Rachel has the right to do that. Honestly, you haven't been living in the same house for a long time now." _

_"It's just- It's just not fair! " Ross could not handle his emotions any longer. Tears slowly started streaming down his cheeks. "It can't just end this way- God, I love her so much. We can't end like this. I had so many plans for us... and- and our kids. Fuck! Why did I have to ruin everything!" he cried out. _

_Chandler knew there was nothing he could do but just to listen to his friend's pain. _

Ever since Ross found out about Rachel dating Tom, his weekly visits gradually decreased. It came to a point wherein he'd rather have his kids over his pad rather than him spending the day with them at Rachel's home. He was too afraid to see Rachel or Tom, or Rachel WITH Tom. He made tons of reasons- reasons that conceal the truth. To Chandler, Monica, Joey and Phoebe, his reasons were mere bluffs. They knew he wasn't okay with everything… they knew the truth.

_On the other hand, Rachel believed him. Oddly enough, she thought Ross gave up in trying to get her back. She didn't see through him... maybe because she no longer could. _

_The media feasted on them with pictures and intrigues. In the beginning, such nonsense badly affected Ross. It was hard for him not to believe everything he has seen and read- 'Rachel and Tom: Getting married?', 'Rachel Green is soon to be the mother of advertising tycoon Tom Sander's child!', 'Tom Sander - a father to Ross Geller's kids!'. Ross wanted to burn all the tabloids he'd seen. _

_With all the catastrophic media madness, Ross buried himself with his job even more. He had films, left and right… and after months and months of work and stress, he realized that he had to live with the situation. He finally had guts to face her- with 'him.' _

_'Rachel's happy...' he thought. The rumors died down as well, they all happened to be false anyway. _

in recalling his unpleasant behavior, Ross concluded with the reality that people would do anything just to earn money- even if they have to ruin other people's lives.

_Justin hated the media. He referred to them as the 'monsters' in his life. He once believed that they were good people; but after his parents' separation, he learned that all they wanted was to ruin their life just for the sake of money. _

_Ross and Rachel tried their best to shield their children from the cruelty of publicity, although their stature does not allow it at all. They all learned to just ignore such issues and live their lives the way it should be. _

Although the kids liked Tom, they just didn't know where to place him in their lives. Emma least understood his purpose in her life- specifically her mother's life; but hey, he was extremely generous! Mattie just went with the flow... Tom gave him toys, and seeing his mom happy, he gave him a chance...

_Justin half-heartedly accepted his presence. 'Mom's happy,' he thought, 'but she was happier when dad was around.' He also knew that stories about Tom made his father insanely jealous- Ross' efforts of hiding it didn't seem to work out. But his loyalty remained with Ross. The only problem was, Ross was hardly around- and Tom was. It took a while for Justin to befriend Rachel's boyfriend. He just loved his mom too much... similar to Ross... He just loved Rachel too much- might as well set her free.  
_

* * *

'Setting Rachel free' wasn't as easy at all. Joey and Chandler often encouraged Ross to start dating again.

_One night a year ago…_

_"It's been two years Ross!" Joey remarked. _

_Taking a gulp from his beer, Ross replied, "Joe, it's not that easy. Rachel's not some girl I just met and slept with. We happen to have three kids together." _

_Joey agreed and said, "So are you trying to tell me you haven't had sex since you guys separated?" _

_Ross and Chandler shot him a look and rolled their eyes at their friend's classic shallow comment. "Joe, I'm not talking about the sex here." _

_"Yeah Joe," Chandler added, "Ross isn't a saint." patting Ross at the back. _

"_Thanks man," Ross sarcastically shot Chandler a look._

_Joe sheepishly smiled and nodded. _

_It was another Saturday night for them boys. Usually, Joey and Ross (the bachelors) would invite some friends over and drink. Chandler, on the other hand, found it hard to attend their 'male-bonding' every week. Apparently his wife was very strict with the 'no-women-other-than-me' policy. _

Ross' night was cut short when Chandler handed him his mobile, "Ross, it's Monica. She said it's something important!"

_Ross arched his brow and grabbed the phone, "What's up Mon? WHAT? When? Where is she? Okay, thanks!" _

_Without further explanation, he handed Chandler the phone, searched for his coat and left… within minutes, he was already at Rachel's house._

_"I mean, is there something wrong with me?" Rachel managed to say in between sobs while he comforted her. _

_Ross' heart wanted to burst at the sight of her tear-strained cheeks and her red, blotched eyes. It brought him back to his dungeon of guilt. "Rach," he began, "none of these were your fault." He tried his best not to bring up the past, but he failed to succeed. _

_"Just when I thought I can just move on and be happy in another relationship, he breaks my heart." Ignorant of Ross' feelings, she continued to pour her heart out. "I just thought he'd be different… and I thought I won't make a mistake this time..." _

_Ross couldn't help but shed tears- he felt like he was being stabbed as Rachel finished her sentence... although he had to be strong not only for himself but for Rachel as well. He deserved whatever pain he felt anyway. _

_Keeping his cool, he managed to hug Rachel and allowed her to literally cry on his shoulder. This whole situation wasn't easy for him, but after having a Best Friends deal, he had no choice. He didn't want to completely lose Rachel anyway... so if this is what it takes, then be it. _

For weeks, Rachel and Tom's name headed the tabloids. Most of them were rumors about their failed relationship, labeled 'The TRUTH about Rachel and Tom's Break-Up!' Though Rachel refused to accept any interview, one point was clear; Tom was cheating behind her back all along.

_Eventually, Rachel moved on from another break-up.. much faster than she thought she would._

_"I'm so stupid! How could I have not known that he was cheating on me? I mean, he's one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. But why is he still a bachelor? BAM! He cheats on all his girls!" she told Monica on one of their lunches together. _

_Having her best friend and once-sister-in-law over definitely brightened up her mood... her kids had their cousins to play with as well and that meant less time for them to bug her. _

_Monica smiled seeing her friend has already escalated from STAGE 1 (The 'sweats and couch' stage). _

_"Why do guys have to cheat anyway? I definitely can't see myself sleeping with another person while I'm still in a relationship... It's just sick!" _

_"Honey, that's cause we're girls. They're very different from us. First things first, they're much hornier than we are," Monica replied. _

_Rachel let out a chuckle and sipped her tea. "But Mon, why me? I mean, okay there's Barry, Chip, Paolo-" _

_"Rach, seriously, high school?" _

_"Okay fine, what about Ross?" _

_Monica looked defeated. _

_"See Mon, is it just me? Do I have a 'cheat on me please' signage on my forehead?" _

_Monica laughed and continued their conversation, "Ross didn't cheat on you the whole time..." _

_"And that makes everything better!" she sarcastically replied, "The fact is, he still did. He slept with her behind my back." _

_Monica always feared to get into matters about Ross, but she was amazed Rachel brought it up- she obviously wanted to talk about it. _

_"Mon, was it wrong that I refused to give him another chance?" _

_Monica replied, "I'm not biased cause he's my brother or anything, but I wish you did." _

_"What for? The damage was done, he broke my trust and I don't want another 14 years to rebuild it. I love him but I don't want to- What?" bothered by Monica's facial reaction. _

_Monica smiled and said, "You still love him?" _

_"What?" Racal said in defense, raising her voice. _

_Monica resumed, "You still love him!" _

_Rachel exasperatedly ran her hands through her hair, "I said I LOVED him but I don't want to start all over again..." _

_Monica shook her head, "I'm not deaf Rach, you said LOVE. And besides, your grammar's wrong!" Rachel looked helpless, 'no use,' she thought. Monica cheered in excitement; her friend finally admitted that she still loved Ross._

_Rachel rolled her eyes... she knew she couldn't get out of the hole she dug for herself, mindlessly confessing to Monica._

"_Okay Rach, if it wasn't for 'love,' then it should've been for your kids." Monica smiled and left Rachel in thought. _

That night, she couldn't sleep. She didn't just admit it to Monica... she finally admitted it to her self. Yes, she STILL loved Ross, and it bothered her because she just came from a different relationship. Ross was always a special person to her. And in spite of their failed marriage, they managed to stay friends. He was considered one of her best friends... but she never really thought of him the way she was thinking of him now. If she still loved him, what did it mean?

* * *

_Months have passed since Tom and Rachel broke up, and she and Ross became closer and closer. They talked about the past often... he opened up to her, she did too. They talked about their separation- a topic they feared the most, and Ross would always apologize. _

_"Ross, what lead you to sleep with her?" she curiously asked on one of their earnest conversations. _

_His heart skipped a beat; that was THE question he was afraid of. _

_Getting no answer, Rachel repeated her inquiry, "Seriously Ross, I won't get mad or anything... I just wanna know- and this time I want the truth!" _

_After a moment that seemed like forever, Ross began, "I don't know... It's not like I purposely wanted to hurt you- because that's something I never wanted to do. We were- We were..." _

_"We were drifting apart... I know," Rachel finished. _

_"We were drifting apart and I needed someone to talk to. You hardly called me; every time I would, you weren't home. You often refused to accept my calls at work cause you were too busy- and Jenn was there." He paused to look at Rachel's reaction. Surprisingly, she remained calm so he continued, "Then we fought cause I couldn't reach you. Since our fight, you neither called me nor visited me. I felt so alone and I couldn't wait for three more months so I decided to go home... but the production group didn't want me to cause we still had a lot of scenes to shoot and couldn't afford to delay the release. It was also stated in my contract that I had no say in the whole situation." He cleared his throat, realizing that Rachel allowed him to actually speak for himself and of how he felt. "With no communication between the two of us, we completely drifted apart and I missed you and the kids. Then I dunno, something just came over me and found myself thinking you were Jenn. Things just got out of hand... then you came and- and I couldn't do anything but admit everything." _

_Rachel shed a tear. That was what she wanted to hear- the truth. _

_"I'm not blaming you in any way because I should've done something else. It was my commitment, my project, and it was something I didn't think of beforehand. I know now that our differences were not a sufficient reason for me to cheat on you and ruin the family we had. I'm sorry!" Both of them were in tears by the time he finished. _

_Seeing Rachel completely moved by his confession, he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. Slowly, he whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry..." _

_Rachel looked up at him and smiled, "This may be the weirdest thing you'll be hearing from me but I just wanna say thank you for telling me." _

_Ross wiped the tears on her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead._

_

* * *

_

_  
Their closeness as a separated couple wasn't left unnoticed by the paparazzi. Pictures proved that every move they had was being watched, and that included their kids. _

_Although Rachel changed; Ross' words of confession must've taken effect. She found herself beginning to trust him all over again. Yet one thing Ross waited for was her forgiveness. Despite their mutual understanding, she hasn't said the words 'I forgive you' yet- and he was willing to wait forever just for those to come out.  
_

* * *

(A/N: All this reminiscing brings us to the present once again...)

Ross didn't know what to do after what just happened. 'Should I call her and apologize?' 'Was she angry?' His thoughts kept him busy. Kissing Rachel wasn't really what he intended to do... it was just that certain moment. She didn't do anything to stop him anyway. But still, he felt awful. He didn't want to rush her in any way... after years of trying to get her back; this was the only time he was able to kiss her again- although it felt good. Happiness and sadness surely cannot mix... Every time he would replay that kiss, it felt like cloud 9. But his guilt and her unexplainable reaction sent him back to the ground. It's only been a few months since Rachel seemed to have finally given him the chance to prove himself all over again... could he have ruined it?

He tossed and turned in bed.

He couldn't sleep.

He wanted to return to Rachel's house and ask her how she felt.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Hoping it was Rachel, Ross slowly picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?" His hopeful face frowned. After setting down the phone, he immediately got up from bed, wore proper clothes, and rushed out of his pad.


	5. Part 5 Reviewed

**Part 5**

He impatiently waited outside the Intensive Care Unit of the Cedar-Sinai Medical Center hospital. His sister sat across him and watched him walk back and forth. "Ross, will you please sit down?" she said.

Ross stopped and sat beside Monica, "What really happened? Where's mom?" he worriedly asked.

"Mom's inside with dad. The doctor said dad had some minor complication- he said it was common after having a bypass operation. I guess mom over-exaggerated the whole situation when she called."

"Yeah... she was panicking on the phone. I thought something else happened!"

"Are you okay? It looks like something else is bothering you!"

Ross looked at her then back to the floor, "Is there any chance Rachel called you this evening?"

"Why? What did you do this time?"

Ross ran his hands through his scalp, obviously irritated.

"Ross, did you do what I told you to do? Did you actually think?" she asked.

"I did Mon," he softly began, "I thought about our past, how we are now and how I want our relationship to be... I thought about everything... And I DO want her back!"

Monica smiled and rubbed her brother's back, always hoping that everything will work out between her brother and her best friend. She always thought that, 'Ross needs to use his head.'

Ross asked for advice days before. He desperately came to her, in need of a sensitive person to talk to because he didn't know what to do- he was thinking of giving up on Rachel. Rachel acknowledged his presence, but he was afraid she wasn't at the same place he was because she didn't show the same affection, despite her 'I love you too' replies to him. The worst thing that was killing him was the fact that she had numerous suitors, and her co-star in her weekly sitcom was even courting her. He, on the other hand, still hadn't dated anyone seriously since they separated, and he was desperate to know if he had a chance.

Luckily, Monica was there. She was Rachel's confidant and best friend- he knew he needed her opinion on this.

_"Ross, you've been at it for almost eight months now," she first told him that day- referring to the time Rachel talked to him about Tom. "If you really love her, then prove to her that you'll wait with no limits... Whether you do or don't have a chance. This is Rachel we're talking about, and trusting a person all over again doesn't take over night. Just... Just think about it, Ross!"  
_  
Her brother had grown in a span of five days. Monica looked at him and smiled, "Cheer up Ross, she liked it."

Surprised, Ross turned to her and looked at her straight in the eye, "What do you mean she liked it? Liked what? What did she tell you?"

"Hey, calm down! She just called me and told me what happened. She said that you kissed her-"

"And?" Ross asked, cutting her.

Monica rolled her eyes and continued, "And said that you're a terrible kisser!" she joked.

Ross shot her a look.

"Just stop talking and let me finish ok?" she said.

He nodded and eagerly listened to Monica.

"She said that she was surprised that you kissed her- in a good way though."

"And?"

"And that's the end!"

"What do you mean? How did she tell you? Was she excited? Did she call you?" Ross queried.

"Ross calm down! Okay, she called me a while ago and told me you guys kissed. I don't know if she called me to tell me about that or because she needed my apple cinnamon cheesecake recipe! She was excited about the cheesecake though... about the kiss, I'm not sure… but it didn't sound bad." she replied.

"Okay, what do you mean not bad? Did she freak out?"

Monica smiled and said, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" and looked past Ross.

Ross felt the goosebumps all over his body. He slowly looked behind him and saw Rachel standing across him and Monica holding a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

Ross carefully handed Rachel the cup of coffee from the vending machine. They have been waiting for a few hours; it was already around 4 in the morning and they still had no word from the operating room. Chandler was there as well and the four of them remained in the waiting room, talking all night/morning to ease the tension of anxiety.

Ross wanted to talk to Rachel badly, but he was too afraid to do so. Rachel, who was across him noticed his fidgetiness and whispered, "Ross, are you okay?" trying not to ruin Chandler's lame joke.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied, forcing a smile.

Rachel smiled back and paid attention to Chandler.

But Ross still could not contain himself. Both his mind and heart were playing tricks on him- his concern for Jack bothered him, and his unanswered questions for Rachel bothered him even more.

"Hey, why don't you come with me to the cafeteria? I'm sure it's still open!" she invited, interrupting his thoughts.

They excused themselves and proceeded to the cafeteria. Finding it open, they ordered a few delicacies and sat down. Though Ross remained quiet… he was too nervous and tired to talk.

Rachel asked again, "Ross, are you seriously okay? You look really tired. Why don't you go home and sleep first? If something comes up, we'll call you right away!"

Finally, Ross spoke, "I'm okay. I'd rather stay here, I'm sure there are loads of flashes and reporters outside the hospital anyway!"

Minutes have passed and Ross remained silent. By now, Rachel was already pissed off; she knew there was something bothering him. "Ross, what's wrong with you?" finally snapping, "Is this about Jack? Or is this about the kiss?"

She knew him too well... Getting to response but a stare, Rachel exclaimed, "I give up..." and stood up.

Exasperated, Ross stood up too and followed her. "Rach," he called, "Rach stop."

She turned around to look at him. "What?" she asked.

After contemplating on what to do, Ross then decided to tell her the truth. "It's about what happened before I left your house."

"What about it?" Rachel said.

"Nothing- I'm just..."

"Why is it bothering you? Was it wrong that you kissed me?"

Ross looked up at her and replied, "No, no... I just thought that maybe you didn't want me to and all."

Rachel ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "That's what's bothering you?"

"Yeah... I just said that I didn't want to rush you and all and-"

Rachel cut his lengthy confession by kissing him on the lips.

Stunned and speechless, Ross blankly stared at her.

Rachel smiled and said, "Relax Ross, let's go," looking around, "before someone else sees us here." She grinned pulling him and went back to the waiting room.

Not long from then, Judy Geller came out and announced that Jack's condition was stable.

* * *

"Rachel kissed you?"

"Yeah..." Ross sheepishly replied to Chandler.

"Oh come on man, don't tell me Monica didn't tell you!" he added.

Chandler replied, "Well, she did. I just wanted to act all 'surprised' when you told me! So how was it?"

"It was..." he smiled, "it was something I didn't expect. Eight months of nothing, then this? Totally worth it!"

On the other side, the girls were having coffee. Monica and Phoebe paid full attention to Rachel's story. "I just feel so complete when I'm with him, and I simply can't explain why. I know I love him, but I don't know if I can still be IN LOVE with him. Honestly, I still can't forgive what he did, but being with him feels so right."

"Are you telling me that after months of hard work handling your divorce, you two are just gonna reconcile and get married again?" Phoebe asked.

"Whoa, too far Phoebes. We don't even have plans to reconcile yet! We're just... getting there?" she said, all giddy.

"Oh my God Rachel, where have you been all these years? Ross has been trying to do that since like forever! Hello? Why would he postpone everything for you? Or take you out with the kids wherever you wanna go… Or buy everything you or the kids want!" Phoebe stopped and looked at the person beside her, "Monica, in case you don't know, your foot is hurting mine!" This conversation left Phoebe dumbfounded... she caught Monica's evil stare and Rachel's shocked look, and "Oh no..." was all she managed to say.

"You guys knew all along? Why didn't you tell me?" she squealed.

"How could you not know? It's very obvious..." Phoebe replied.

"Monica, is this true? Since when?"

Monica nervously smiled; the situation was out of hand- She couldn't imagine Ross' reaction once he finds out that they forced on the issue that he wanted her back. "I- I dunno... a couple of months? Two years?"

"Oh God... I feel so blind! So that's why he hasn't dated anyone since we separated? But I had a boyfriend since!" she loudly exhaled, "You guys should've told me!"

"We thought you knew!" Phoebe replied.

A terrible day... too much information all at once! She couldn't imagine the fact that Ross has been there all along… well, she knew he had feelings for her all along but… reconciling? He held up to her for two years and it was just now that she thought of it? Suddenly, everything became as clear as glass to her… but she just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Ross couldn't stop smiling. He and Rachel had deep conversations about how they still loved each other, but nothing physical happened. They only shared a few hugs and kisses on the forehead or cheek. But recalling what they had the night before and that morning was different, it was like he was injected with the energy to pursue his goal. He sighed in satisfaction and drifted to sleep; hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Rachel tossed and turned in bed, while Emma quietly slept beside her. She finally sat up and attempted to read a book.

'What should I do?' she thought. She loved Ross, but after everything that happened between them, she realized that love wasn't enough to make a relationship work. Love was just 50, the other 50 was about trust. She was afraid to take the risk, it was just too dangerous! But then again, kissing him felt so good. That certain feeling did not exist when she was with Tom- that certain feeling was something only Ross could ever do. After the longest time, he still managed to fill her stomach with butterflies.

She couldn't decide at all!

She knew Ross was attempting to get her back since she and Tom broke up, and all the while, she just went with the flow. But now, she had to make firm decisions, she didn't think things were THAT serious.

Emma woke up due to her mother's constant movements on the bed while reading. She looked up at Rachel and frowned, "What time is it?"

Rachel smiled at her daughter, 'that was a classic Ross gesture,' she thought. Normally, when they were still together, Ross would wake up because of Rachel's movements in bed and ask that question. She would always drop her book and cuddle next to him. "Honey, it's 3am," she replied to her sleepy daughter.

Laying the book down on the night table, she turned off the lampshade and cuddled next to Emma. Once again, she thought of Ross. She often missed him especially during the night because their kids often reminded her of him.

She just closed her eyes and tried her best to remove the name and image of Ross in her head, 'This is much harder than I thought.'

* * *

"Mon, I hate you!" Rachel said, talking on the phone. "No, I wasn't able to sleep at all... I don't know! I have a dinner tonight with my producers and I look like shit. No, I still haven't figured out what I'm gonna do."

She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. It was Anita, along with a dozen of lilies- her favorite. "Yes, Anita?"

"Madam, a florist came over and delivered these. I suppose they are for you?"

Rachel smiled and accepted the flowers, "Okay, thanks Anita." She laid them down on the bed and searched for a card.

"Anita just brought up a dozen of lilies. I don't know who they're from though. Monica, I can't just presume they're from Ross!"

Finally finding the card, she picked it out and read its' contents, "'Rach- I just can't stop thinking of you, yesterday was heaven. Ross.' Okay, okay, you're right."

In a daze, Rachel plopped down her bed and returned the card. She picked up the flowers and smelled them. "You know what, talking to you is just worsening this whole confusion I have! There are two sides in this Mon, not just one." She further listened to her friend and laughed. Not long from then, she said her goodbyes and closed the phone. She looked at the flowers, picked up the phone again and dialed. "Hello? Yeah hi, can I please speak with Ross? This is Rachel." Rachel couldn't contain herself; she nervously fondled with the pillow while waiting for Ross. "Hey Ross! Thanks for the flowers! Now? Well, the kids are out. Monica had them brought to her house cause Jack and Erica wanted to play. Emma's there too. Tonight? Hmmm... I've got a dinner tonight, what about tomorrow? Oh, where are you going? I see... Okay, maybe I can cancel my dinner tonight and just move it tomorrow! Alright, I'll see you. Bye!"

What was happening to her?

After putting down the phone, she couldn't stop smiling. Thoughts of Ross filled her mind. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't stop admiring and smelling the flowers he gave her. She was like a high school girl, all giddy because of a dozen of flowers. Yet she still couldn't make up her mind... could she see through him now? Should they seriously give their relationship another try? Can she forgive him?

* * *

It took her forever and a day to get dressed. She couldn't decide on what to wear.

"Where are you going, mommy?" Emma asked while watching Rachel frantically choose a dress.

"I have a dinner sweetie."

"Is it a date? Is it with Uncle Tom or Uncle Jerry?"

"It's with daddy, honey."

Emma hugely smiled and ran outside the room. Moments later, Justin, Mattie and Emma barged in the room. "You're having dinner with daddy?" Justin asked.

Rachel nodded. Emma started fumbling through her formal dresses and picked one. She held up a white, silky dress with a low cleavage cut- the dress she wore during the last premiere of her movie, which by the way had raving reviews. "Mommy, wear this one!"

Rachel smiled and knelt beside Emma, "Honey, it's only a dinner."

"But it's sexy, mommy!" she replied.

Mattie started fumbling through her clothes as well. "Maybe if you wear something sexy, daddy will come home again!" Mattie added.

Rachel's eyes widened and shot them a look. She began to explain to her kids, "Hey, I'm just gonna have dinner with your daddy. That doesn't mean anything, we're just two friends having dinner- like me and Uncle Joey or Uncle Chandler. We'll probably talk about you three!"

The kids' hopeful faces disappeared, and that broke Rachel's heart. She wasn't aware of how a momentary turn of events would affect her kids. To lighten up their mood, she assigned them to each come up with a dress she could wear… and after hours of preparation, she finally chose a dress- simple black spaghetti strapped, knee-length dress with a V-shaped neckline, exposing her cleavage but conservative enough to show only a part of it.

She was nervous, she didn't know why. 'Whatever happens, happens for a reason,' she constantly repeated to herself. Her mobile rang- she knew it was Ross, and he was already downstairs.

As if on cue, Anita knocked and entered the room, "Madam, señor Ross is downstairs waiting for you!"

Rachel smiled and dismissed her. With her was her assistant, helping her put on make-up. She wanted something light only, but she didn't have time to have her make-up artist sent or even do it herself anymore. "Thank you Ellen, please tell Mr. Peterson that I'm very, very sorry. Make up something, like I'm sick and I have diarrhea. But do tell him I'm available tomorrow!"

Ellen teasingly smiled and nodded, "Not a problem. Go, your date is waiting!"

Rachel shot her a look, "Shush!" She smiled, grabbed her bag and waved goodbye.

Two flights of stairs beneath her room...Ross was surrounded by his kids on the couch.

"Dad, can we go?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah daddy? Pleeeeaaassseee?" Emma pleaded.

"But it's almost your bedtime, and you have school tomorrow!"

"So? I can wake up!" Mattie proudly said.

Before he could answer, Ross heard footsteps from the stairs and he slowly looked up… his date was descending so gorgeous that he was left speechless. His eyes met hers, and his smile acknowledged hers... he was in shock, in an unconscious state- like he was dreaming but was awake. His heart pounded, his palms started to sweat, he could feel his ears burning...

"ROSS!" Emma screamed.

Ross' attention shifted to his daughter, "Ye- Yeah honey?"

"Puh-leeeaaasseee?" she pleaded again.

"Ems, we talked about this already," Rachel said, approaching them.

"I think you three should go up and prepare for bed now," Ross added.

"But no one's gonna tuck me in," Emma said.

Justin rolled his eyes and pulled his sister, "Come on, I'll just read you a story or something!"

Mattie nudged his mother's arm, "Can I sleep beside you tonight?"

Emma looked hopeful as well, "ME TOO!"

"Yeah mom, can we?" Justin asked.

"Okay, you guys can sleep in my room BUT TV's off by 9! I'll be calling to check up on you guys."

The three of them bid their parents goodbye and left.

"You look amazing by the way," Ross said, smiling at Rachel.

She blushed and replied, "Thanks, you look good yourself," pertaining to his all-black Armani suit.

Ross always had a simple but expensive sense of style, making him fashionably famous.

"Where are we having dinner by the way?" Rachel asked before leaving the house.

"Cicada. Don't worry, I got a private room. My 'men' are there to secure safety!"

Rachel laughed, she hated worrying about the paparazzi- especially now, they'd make thousands of dollars if they were seen having dinner together, dressed fancy.

* * *

Cicada... a place filled with memories. It's one of Rachel's favorite Italian restaurants in LA. She once celebrated her Emmy party there.

They were seated in a private room, filled with candles. If there was something she hated about Ross, it was how he was able to sweep her of her feet with his words and romantic gestures. They talked all night and were having the best time- the tension was gone, both simply enjoyed each other's company, and the delicious wine definitely made the night.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ross assured her, "I wanna give it another try, Rach." Finally, he said it! After two and a half years, he had the courage to say those words… "I don't care if it takes you years to accept me," he smiled, "I don't care if you're not in the same place as I am now. I just wanna know that I tried- and that I did my best."

Rachel smiled at him, she knew this was gonna happen. Thankfully, she was able to process the whole situation in her mind and made a decision, "I wanna know that I tried too."

Ross was too happy- it seemed impossible. "Maybe it would be better if take it step by step..." she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess it would," he softly spoke. Ross was excited. Happy. Thrilled. In love. Name it, he felt it. Yet at the same time, he was scared. It was a risk- either have Rachel forever, or lose her forever- and he loved her too much. She was his life. After almost 16 years of knowing her, befriending her, marrying her, and having kids with her, he still couldn't imagine his life without her.

Rachel was still contemplating if the decision she made was right. They were getting there anyway... but she was scared to get hurt again. 'Was it too quick?' she asked herself. His nearness no longer gave her the feeling of hatred... but the feeling of love and satisfaction. So maybe it was a sign...

They decided not to tell their kids. After seeing their reaction earlier, they realized that every move they made affected the children. They wanted things to work out first, because they didn't want them to suffer again. Predictable as ever, they had become tipsy after a few hours. Ross suggested that they leave because the restaurant was about to close, and that they were the only costumers left.

It was a long drive home, but neither of them noticed it. They were busy cherishing every moment. Ross' eyes never left hers. With only each other at the back of Ross' Bentley, they couldn't help but cuddle. The driver couldn't see them anyway, nor could the rest of the world. Slowly, he reached for her hand and smiled. Rachel gripped his tighter and leaned in for a kiss, but Ross stopped her, "It's the wine," he said.

"So, let's make the most out of it," Rachel joked.

"But-"

Rachel cut him by saying, "Ross do you wanna kiss me or not? I'm conscious, just tipsy and not drunk- so you're NOT taking advantage of me!"

"Fine!" Ross replied and grabbed her face. It was a long ride home indeed!

They made their way to the house, and after making sure that Anita was not around or any other helper for that matter, they began kissing again. Something came over them... maybe the torch of passion that ignited from long ago.

"Stop..." Rachel said, deeply breathing. She looked at him and caressed his face, "Come with me."

Ross knew it was a mixture of passion and wine... he felt it too. Slowly, they ascended to her room. Before entering the room, Ross passionately kissed her and looked her in the eyes. He wanted to drown in them. He wanted to hold onto her forever... but he knew that night wasn't the right time yet. "You know I love you, right?"

Rachel nodded.

Before she could say anything else, Ross placed a finger on her lips, "I'll wait, Rach." One last time, he slowly kissed her, hugging her tight. Neither of them wanted to let go, but Ross knew he had to. He didn't want to go that far; he didn't want Rachel to regret anything because the wine definitely played a big part. "Goodnight Rach," he said, opening her door and motioning her to go in.

Both found their kids asleep on the big bed.

He smiled at her and whispered to her ear, "I love you," then left.


	6. Part 6 Reviewed

**Part 6**

Rachel woke up and found herself alone in the room. She slowly sat up and recalled the events the night before. She was definitely not a morning person after a night with alcohol, but that day, she managed to bring out a smile.

"Moooom!" Mattie screamed as he came in the room.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Dad's downstairs. He's calling you!"

"Here? Now?" surprised, she hurriedly got out of bed and went inside the bathroom.

"Uhuh. He told me to check on you and tell you to go down!" he replied, eating the lollipop he was holding.

"Okay sweetie, tell him I'll be there in a while. By the way, tell someone to wipe the mess you made!" regarding his pool marks.

He innocently smiled, "Yes ma'm. I'll go back to the pool!" and rushed going down.

She found Ross downstairs, waiting.

"Hey," she greeted as she saw him.

"My plane leaves in a few hours, I just wanted to pass by and say goodbye!"

"Oh... when will you be back?"

"They said I only have to shoot for five days, so hopefully I'll be back by Sunday." Ross looked around and found no one in sight, "Maybe I can get a goodbye hug?"

Rachel smiled at him, and hugged him. "Thanks for last night. I had fun!"

"I had fun too," and kissed her on the nose, "I better get going. The kids are by the pool, right?"

"Yeah..." she pouted at him.

Ross looked around again and quickly kissed Rachel on the lips, "Bye!"

Rachel waved and smiled, then watched him leave.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you and Ross are working things out? As in you guys are together?"

"Shhhh Mon, you're the only person I'm telling this to so you better shut up!"

Shocked and astounded, Monica lowered her tone, "When and HOW did this happen?"

"Since you and Phoebe talked to me about Ross."

"Whoa!" she gladly replied.

"Mon, please, please don't tell anyone! I'll tell Phoebe when the time comes, but DO NOT TELL anyone... not even Chandler!"

"But Chandler is Ross' friend. I'm sure he'll know about it!"

"Then let Ross tell him first."

"Fine!" Monica smiled and giddily asked, "So, so, so? How do you plan to keep it from the world?"

"Well, one is NOT to tell anyone about it. The kids don't know either; we plan to tell them once we're assured things will work out between us."

"Do you think it'll work out?"

With that, Rachel was left silent. For the past few days, she concentrated on what her heart said... but this question made her think. 'Will it work out?'

Noticing her friend's sudden state of reverie, Monica shook Rachel to wake up. "What?"

"Rach, you still haven't answered my question."

"Yeah, I suppose." She paused, "I love the fact that he's there and I **do** love him. I've always loved him. And I definitely have sexual feelings for him!" she added.

"Oh please- he's my brother!" Monica reacted, covering her ears, "But have you forgiven him?"

Rachel was in a trance, she didn't know what to say. The only words that came out were, "I don't know..."

Monica looked at her friend, she seemed like a person in love but unsure- and she was right.

"I guess I'll learn how to put the past behind us," Rachel looked down.

* * *

Ross came home a day earlier than expected, and Rachel was surprised. It was 12am and her mobile kept ringing; when she saw that it was Ross, she immediately answered it. "Ross? Where?" she laughed, "Honey, I'm in my pajamas! Okay, okay... I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too!" That was something Ross would do- he used to surprise Rachel when they were still married. He used to go on business trips and come home a day or two days earlier. Rachel loved it, and now she was loving it all over again.

Justin, Mattie and Emma anxiously waited for their father by the door of the house the next day. Like always, Ross had presents for them- no matter where he came from. Rachel happily watched them from behind.

His red Mercedes Jeep drove upfront, and he exited with a few bags on his hand.

"Daddy's here!" Emma screamed. She opened the door and ran to him along with her brothers.

Ross hugged each and every one of them and handed them a plastic. As he entered, he saw Rachel smiling at him. He quickly looked around and made a sad face- his kids were still in the same room. He handed her the other plastic bag and teasingly smiled at her.

"Dad! What did you get for mommy?" Mattie asked.

Ross grabbed the bag from Rachel and immediately shoved it behind him. "Nothing, just a shirt."

Mattie looked at him weirdly, "O-kay!" He ran back to his siblings and played with the toys they got.

Rachel shot Ross a look when he handed back the plastic bag, "What's in this?"

Ross smirked and said, "You look at it- then tell me the answer."

Rachel took a peek... she saw a beautiful, sexy top and a ticket to Bahamas. "Wow..."

"I was thinking, maybe we could go on a 'business' trip in a week or two?"

She smiled at him and hugged him, 'Typical Ross,' she thought. She missed Ross' overly romantic qualities, spoiling her all the time. "Maybe..." she replied and grinned.

* * *

Montage  
Accompanied by the song _"Secret Garden"_ by Bruce Springsteen

_She'll let you in her house _

If you come knockin' late at night

She'll let you in her mind

If the words you say are right

If you pay the price

She'll let you deep inside

But there's a secret garden she hides

Ross held Rachel's hand and walked with her through the shores of the Great Bahamas Island. Then he suddenly stopped her from her tracks and kissed her. They were the only two people on the island; luckily Ross was able to make arrangements for privacy.

Rachel traced his face with her fingers, "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you more," he replied. He gently placed his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

_She'll let you in her car _

To go drivin' round

She'll let you into the parts of herself

That'll bring you down

She'll let you in her heart

If you got a hammer and a vise

But into her secret garden, don't think twice

He wanted to hold onto her forever, he wanted to freeze that moment in time. Two days away from the world was not enough for them, but he had to make the most out of it. "Rachel," he said while lying down with her on the sand.

"Yeah, honey?"

"If I told you I'd leave everything just to have you, would you believe me?"

"I'd think you'd be doing that to get me to sleep with you," she joked.

Ross sheepishly smiled and moved closer. "Then let's see about that." He ran his fingers through her face, her neck, down to her flat and toned stomach.

Rachel stared at him. Slowly, their lips met...

_You've gone a million miles _

How far'd you get

To that place where you can't remember

And you can't forget

Rachel woke up and found herself wrapped in Ross' arms. She smiled and looked at him. He was soundly asleep. She stared at him for a while, but thought of something and frowned. She shook her head, kissed him on the lips and slept once more.

_She'll lead you down a path _

There'll be tenderness in the air

She'll let you come just far enough

So you know she's really there

She'll look at you and smile

And her eyes will say

She's got a secret garden

Where everything you want

Where everything you need

Will always stay

A million miles away

Ross and Rachel were parting ways in a hidden corner where their private plane landed. Both were disguised in clothes, avoiding any recognition from anyone.

"Bye," Ross sadly said.

"Thanks Ross, I had fun," she softly said.

Ross looked around once more and stole a passionate kiss. After breaking, Rachel touched her lips, kissed her fingers and placed them on Ross' lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Ross gladly replied. Within seconds, Rachel disappeared while Ross waited for a few more seconds before disappearing as well.

* * *

A month had passed.

Sadly, Ross and Rachel hardly saw each other because they were hiding from the public. They only appeared together whenever the kids were with them. Apparently, someone was able to take a photograph of Ross with an 'unknown' woman with him before boarding his private jet going to Bahamas.

"Thank God I was wearing a ton of clothes," Rachel said.

"Sweetie, you were wearing a WIG!" Monica added.

It was an issue… but eventually, it died down.

"Mom! Dad's on TV!" Justin screamed one night while watching television on his mom's bed.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom wearing a robe; she obviously rushed out from the shower.

"_What are you filming now?"_ the interviewer asked.

"_I'm currently doing another film by Steven Spielberg. I guess that's all I can say as of the moment?"_ Ross said, dressed in an 'Indiana Jones'-like costume.

"_Are you still single? Cause I heard girls are still running after you!"_

Ross smiled and funnily looked at the interviewer, _"Girls running after me? Where?" _

"_Okay Ross, I know I'm holding you but here's my final question- What are your comments about your leading lady?"_ the interviewer asked, pulling a lady from behind.

"_She's pretty, she's lovely, and I'm glad I got to work with her!"_ with that, his leading lady smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Whoa!"_ was all the interviewer could say.

Rachel turned her back on the TV and entered the bathroom again, annoyed. Justin watched his mom walk away. "Mom, is she dad's new girlfriend? Or is she just his 'special friend' like his other co-stars?" pertaining to Ross' numerous co-stars.

Rachel knew what 'special friend' meant... they were women he slept with. Justin's inquiry made her even more afraid than she already was- again.

Rachel considered herself fortunate for having her friends to run to. Monica and Phoebe always had constructive criticisms, and that helped her a lot.

"Rachel, if you can't get over what happened to you both, then this new relationship of yours won't work out at all!" Phoebe said.

Rachel had a dilemma. She was being bothered by her imagination.

"Rach, I don't think Ross will do that all over again. Come on, he has you. What else could he ask for?" Monica added.

"I just can't stop picturing him with Jenn and my mind just flips," she replied, "But when I look at him, it's as if everything's alright. Ugh!" frustrated, she rubbed her temples with her hands. "Why is it so hard to trust him?" she asked herself.

Monica and Phoebe couldn't answer Rachel's question, instead Monica replied with "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know!"

* * *

Rachel couldn't stop her mind from wandering. 'Why can't I just trust him?' she thought to herself. Trusting Ross wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. It was about to worsen when Ross told her he had to promote his movie in Europe. Of course he couldn't bring her, which meant he was going to be out of the country without her for quite a long time. Rachel also considered the fact that his leading lady, Kristin, would be with him all throughout the tour and she knew Kristin had a crush on her Ross.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Ross asked, after noticing her quietness beside him.

"Nothing," she simply replied.

"Come on, I know there's something bothering you. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No you didn't Ross- I'm just tired. That's all!"

Not believing, he told her, "You know what, we can just go out another time. Besides-"

"No Ross, I'm fine!" she assured, "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"My flight's at 9 am. You really can't come?" he pleaded.

"Ross, as much as I want to, I can't." raising her voice a bit.

"Okay, okay. We can bring the kids if you...?" sensing Rachel's annoyance, Ross stopped and looked down instead. "I'm sorry... I just want you to be there with me. A month and a half without you isn't easy."

"I know..." Rachel replied, sadly looking at him.

Ross cupped her face and gave her a kiss. Glancing at his watch, "Okay, we have 2 hours and 30 minutes left before our security service is over. I suggest that we eat now!"

Getting reservations at LA's premier restaurants weren't easy… but once they find out you're a movie star, it was easy. Dining was just sometimes impossible. In the case of Ross and Rachel, they hardly ate out when they were still married. It was a pain in the ass. They'd pay thousands of dollars just for security and privacy- not that money was a problem. But still, some waiters would tip news reporters just to earn extra income. This time around, Ross and Rachel had to pay even more, and disguise as other people… acting that it was a business meting and nothing more. They couldn't even walk near each other when they went to their private rooms. _"Others can make millions seeing us together like this," Ross once said._

So far, only Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey and their assistants knew they were together- or so they thought. Some of their employees had hints that they were on the verge of getting back together- but of course they were scared to spill because they did not want to be fired. Ross and Rachel were very, very nice and generous.

* * *

Ross came over to Rachel's house, he had to say goodbye to the kids as well. Sadly, they couldn't spend that much time together. They had to make it look like they weren't together that night… that the dinner did not exist. Rachel came in first, changed her clothes, and then gave Ross a 'go' signal.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted from the stairs while Mattie and Justin were busy playing with their Play Station.

"Hi honey!" he greeted, hugging Emma.

"Daddy, where did you come from? How long will you be gone? Will you miss me?" What hindered them from showing their kids they had dinner together were their questions.

While Ross talked to his princess, Mattie entered the living room with a list of things. Ross was used to this kind of behavior- Mattie just adored toys... and not just simple, inexpensive toys.

Justin rolled his eyes upon seeing his brother hand his dad the things he wanted. "Dad, Mattie already has a gazillion toys, and he has most of those already."

Ross shot Mattie a look.

"But they're not the same!"

"Yeah, they're just different in color," Justin sarcastically replied.

"Okay I'm not buying all of these. You better pick one or two," Ross sternly told his son.

Mattie sighed and got the list from his dad. Mattie wasn't exactly spoiled- he was just the middle child. Ross and Rachel knew from the start that Mattie was most likely to turn out that way. _"Just like my sister Amy..."_ Rachel once explained. But of course, they didn't want him to be too materially spoiled.

Ross and Rachel weren't exactly exposed to poverty. They both grew up in well-off families. Although as parents, they didn't want Justin, Mattie and Emma to grow up as spoiled brats.

Money is always a topic when it comes to celebrities. A show once documented Ross and Rachel's earnings as a couple... yet they failed to estimate it. Of course, each got an ample amount when they separated. From having 2 mansions in LA, one in Hollywood Hills, a beach house, a country house, a private jet, millions of dollars worth of cars, so on and so forth, the couple never quarreled about finances. They mostly quarreled about time and spoiling their kids... and in their current relationship, the matter of trust.

* * *

"Who answered the phone? Why is she there?" Rachel asked Ross on the phone, deeply upset. She continued, "I don't know, Ross. It's not like I'm there right?"

Monica was in front of her, listening.

It's been a two weeks since Ross left and they've been quarrelling already. Rachel called him and, unfortunately, a girl answered his phone. Annoyed, Rachel simply said, "I gotta go. Bye!" and shut off her mobile.

"What happened this time?" Monica asked.

"A girl answered his phone," Rachel replied. "Ugh, I just can't get over it. This whole situation's eating me alive. Every time I'm not with him, my mind wanders. It's annoying because I can't do anything to stop it!"

Monica sipped her tea. Rachel was having a difficult time, she knew that, but she also knew that Ross wouldn't do anything to hurt her again. "It's tough being in the middle," she told Rachel.

"I'm sorry. I know he's your brother-"

"And you're my best friend." Monica added, "for the Nth time Rach, I know."

Rachel's mobile rang; she picked it up and answered it, "Yeah? No. I'm not mad- I just don't understand why you can't answer me properly. You don't have to scream, Ross. Okay fine. Bye."

Monica looked at Rachel; she looked like she wanted to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother," she replied.

"What happened now?"

"He just told me that things won't work out if I'm like this," she said, on the verge of tears.

"Rach-"

Practically crying, Rachel added, "I know that. It's just that he can be so insensitive sometimes. I'm just scared."

Monica hugged her... she knew her brother too well, and he is insensitive at times. He must've snapped and raised his voice while talking to her.

* * *

Another week had passed... and this time, things have gone from worse to WORST. Rachel saw a few magazine pictures of Ross and his leading lady in Europe all cuddly. Of course, Ross told her it was all a publicity stint.

"Ross, I didn't see it in a tabloid… I saw it on People! That's a respectable magazine." she told him.

It was a cycle- Rachel would see or hear something and be insecure and jealous. Ross, annoyed by Rachel's insecurity and jealousy, would snap and get angry.

"I'M NOT GONNA CHEAT ON YOU, OKAY?" he replied walking around his hotel suite. "Rachel, please. I won't cheat on you. Why can't you just trust me on this?"

For the past three weeks, Rachel just kept on thinking about everything. What she feared the most was true- she found it too difficult to trust Ross... she couldn't trust him- yet?

"Rach, can't you just trust me?" Ross repeated. "Rach?"

In her room, Rachel began to sob, "I- I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Rachel..." Ross asked and nervously sat on the bed.

"What if I can't?" Rachel answered, sitting on her bed as well.

"You can't?" Ross said, crying as well.

"Ross, I love you- God, I love you. But you're right; this won't work out if I stay this way. This isn't a relationship anymore. I tried. You tried. Maybe trying isn't enough?"

By then, both were breaking down on the phone. Ross couldn't contain himself. He began pounding his fist on the bed, "No, no Rach. We can't just end this."

Rachel lay down on the bed and quietly said, "I'm tired of hurting and hurting you, Ross. What if- What if we should?"

Ross leaned his forehead on the phone, crying.

Rachel looked around her room...

Ross said good bye and hung up.

She thought to herself, 'Could this be the end of something so good?'


	7. Part 7 Reviewed

**Part 7**

Rachel sobbed as she put down the phone. She didn't want things to end, but then again, she couldn't get everything she wanted. For the past few hours, she had been contemplating whether she made the right decision of telling Ross how she felt or not. At the same time, Ross neither called nor sent a text message, granting her wish for space and time.

Montage

Accompanied by the song _The Reason_ by Hoobastank

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_  
Ross leaned his head against the wall, with tears streaming down his face. A few hours turned into a few days, a few days turned into a few weeks...

Rachel glanced at pictures they took a long time ago... the first had her, Ross, and little Justin on Rachel's arms; then Ross and Rachel's wedding picture- one of the few photos they released to the public; and lastly, the stolen photo she recently took in Bahamas.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you _

Ross attended some of the press conferences, although his mind wasn't focused. As much a he wanted o go home and fix his life, he couldn't... he had one more agonizing week left. He finally called Rachel after pondering on what he should do.

Rachel saw her phone and slowly picked it up, "Ross?"

Ross sadly smiled upon hearing her voice- he was glad she answered his call. "Hey..." he greeted. After a few minutes of silence, he bravely began, "So is this it?"

Rachel looked down on the floor as Ross nervously waited for her reply.

After giving her the time she needed to think, he hoped and prayed her decision would change.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
_  
He pleaded, she listened. Their conversation lasted for hours.

"I'm scared, Ross. If we can't get through something like this, how will we go on?" Ross quietly listened to her. "Everything's just different from before," she added.

"I know," Ross simply said. He knew her mind was already made up... but he tried his best to prove to her that he changed.

_And the reason is You  
_  
"Do you love me?" he asked. "I do Ross." "Then we can work this out." "But love isn't everything..." she sadly replied.

_And the reason is You  
_  
"Rach-" "Ross, it just seems unfair. You've done a lot just for 'us' to work out... and I don't think I have. Maybe it's just time that we move on..." she managed to say in between sobs. "It's not that easy Rach."

_And the reason is You_

"I don't want to lose you," Ross cried, holding on to what seems to be the last thread connecting them together. "I don't either... but we just have to."

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

She loved Ross so much, but it just couldn't be. "I love you too," she whispered before putting down the phone. Emotionally drained, she laid on her bed and closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

At that point, Ross was willing to leave everything he had just to make their relationship work. Fame and fortune definitely did not compensate with what he used to have...

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

But Rachel was right, if they couldn't work past that… what assured him that leaving everything would? At least they tried.

* * *

One month, two months, three months... Ross didn't bother taking note of the days anymore. He saw Rachel about three times since they broke up; not that he wasn't interested in seeing her anymore... it was just too painful- for him and for Rachel.

Mattie's 9th birthday was coming up and he was going to have a party in their house. Ross didn't like the idea because he had to pretend to his kids and to other people that everything was alright... but of course, there was nothing he could do.

"Rachel, will you please come out now!" Monica said, shouting at her friend.

Rachel, who looked thinner than how she looked three months ago, emerged from the bathroom wearing a tan-colored sundress.

"Finally!" Monica sarcastically replied.

"I don't want to go down, Mon."

"Sweetie, Ross won't eat you alive okay."

"It's- it's not just that. The whole world doesn't know what happened between us... now we have to act as if everything is okay."

"Aren't things okay between you two?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Then now's the time," pulling Rachel, "let's go!"

Trying to remove her hand from Monica's strong grip, she screamed "MON!" although she failed, and was forced to go down.

As she descended from the stairs, she saw Ross with Joey and a few other friends. He saw her and politely waved and smiled. Rachel did the same and gripped Monica's hand tighter.

"What?" Monica finally let her go.

"Wow, Ross is actually early today," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Monica replied, "Though he's going out tonight. Apparently, Joey was able to convince him to go on a double date."

Stunned and surprised, Rachel shot Monica a look, "Ross is going out on a double date with Joey?"

Monica nodded.

"A date? But it's Mattie's birthday party!" Rachel repeated.

"Rach, I don't think Mattie's party will last for 24 hours." Noticing Rachel's unexpected reaction, Monica looked at her and asked, "Are you okay with this? You seem to be bothered."

Trying to find Ross in the crowd, Rachel pretended to smile, "Of course I'm okay with it."

Monica rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel to a corner, "No you're not."

Finally giving up, Rachel frowned, "He's going out on dates already?"

"A date! Rachel, it's been three months. And if I'm not mistaken, you did mention to him that he should move on right?" Rachel nodded. "Well, isn't this moving on?" Monica added.

Rachel looked down, and Monica felt sorry for her friend.

"Rach, Ross asked me if he SHOULD go with Joey's friend tonight, and I said yes because you told me you want him to move on and find someone else."

Rachel looked up at Monica and had tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "I know. I just- I just... Damn, this is hard." Monica hugged her friend and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

Ross hardly saw Rachel that day, she was moving around the whole time. After several hours, he finally spotted her seated on the couch alone and he decided to approach her. 'A little hello won't hurt,' he said to himself. "Hey Rach!" he greeted, sitting down beside her.

Rachel smiled and faced him, "Hey you!"

"So how are you?" Ross awkwardly asked, sensing the great amount of tension between them.

"I'm- I'm fine! Busy I guess... Sweeps is coming up. And you? I heard you have a new movie coming up?"

"Uhuh," Ross replied, "It's set in Italy."

"Wow!" Rachel beamed. Ross adored Italy- that's where they went during their first honeymoon, and their third, and their eighth, and 'make believe honeymoon' visits. "Hey, maybe this time you can finally go to Rome!" she added.

"I'm hoping," he smiled.

That night, Rachel couldn't help but think of Ross and how his date went. She couldn't contain herself, she kept on changing positions on her bed. She finally sat up and decided to call Monica. "Mon?" she asked a few seconds after dialing. "It's not that late- it's only," checked her watch, "2am?" She leaned on the headboard and picked up a magazine. "Oh yeah, thanks!" she said, replying to Monica. "By the way, how did Ross' date go?" she asked, trying not to sound affected. "He liked her? Oh... Are they going out again? No Mon, I'm just asking... and the last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with asking. Okay fine, fine. I'm just interested. Monica, I am SO NOT jealous?" Rachel's defensive conversation was interrupted when Mattie knocked and entered the room. "Hold on Mon, I'll call you back."

Turning to Mattie, she patted a space beside her and asked, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Mattie yawned and crawled next to his mom, "Nothing. Can I sleep here?"

"Of course you can." Mattie went under the covers and cuddled next to Rachel. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yeah," he sleepily answered.

"Did you get a lot of toys?"

"Yeah... but my birthday wish wasn't granted."

"Oh," Rachel replied. She asked Justin earlier what his brother's birthday wish was, but Justin said Mattie never mentioned anything to him. Usually, Mattie would wish for a toy that was hard to find, and either Rachel or Ross will find a way to get it. "What was your birthday wish?" she asked, suddenly getting curious.

"It's... it's..." drifting to sleep.

Rachel smiled at her son and kissed his forehead, "goodnight."

* * *

_'Rachel, something happened. Please go to Cedar-Sinai as soon as possible!'_ upon hearing her voicemail from Chandler, she immediately rushed to the parking lot and entered her car. She tried calling Monica, Chandler, Joey or Phoebe but none of them answered their mobile phones. She decided to call her house and check what the emergency was, "Hello? Anita, did Chandler or Monica call?" she worriedly asked. "WHEN? Where are the kids? Did Ross call? Okay, thanks," and she drove off.

Monica and Chandler were in the waiting room of the Emergency Room. Monica sobbed while Chandler hugged her.

Rachel nervously rushed in and approached both of them, "Mon-"

Monica looked at her and hugged her best friend, "Rachel..."

Chandler looked at them both, kissed Monica on the head and left the room.

"Does Ross know?" she slowly asked.

"He does, and he's on his way home from Italy."

"What happened?" Rachel asked queried.

"Mom said dad had this weird chest pain this morning and he didn't tell her about it. Then all off a sudden, he passed out. Mom rushed him here and found out he had a stroke."

"How is he?"

"I don't know. The doctor already advised us the last time that if dad gets another stroke, his situation would be critical... and- and there's a 70 chance he won't make it." Monica sobbed.

Rachel hugged her friend once more, this time much tighter. Rachel knew Jack wasn't just an ordinary father to Monica and Ross... he fulfilled a lot for his children, and this made him very close to them. Even to Rachel, Jack was like her real father. She adored him, simply because he was a model person to her. Rachel couldn't imagine how Ross would react; she remembered how devastated he felt the last time Jack had a stroke.

Ross impatiently fumbled with the pillow in the airplane. He couldn't calm down despite the medicines he took before take-off. He couldn't contain himself… thinking of his father nearly brought him to tears. For the past couple of days in Italy, all he could think about was Rachel. Every thought of her saddened him... places just brought back so many memories. He even remembered the many times when they attempted to go to Rome but failed to because of unexpected reasons. Instead, Rachel explained to him how Rome looked like... and he knew it was beautiful, because he saw it through the depths of her eyes. Never was there a day in Italy that Ross didn't think of her, especially when he visited Milan- Rachel's fashion capital. He remembered her weekly trips to Milan just to shop. And after sad thoughts of Rachel came the news of his father... Ross had to put the production of his upcoming movie on hold. He even told the director that if his father's case worsens, he might have to quit.

* * *

Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe anxiously waited outside the Emergency Room.

"It's been too long," Monica said, exhausted, physically and emotionally drained.

Judy was there as well, but she was put to sleep with medication.

Rachel and Phoebe hugged Monica, and hoped that everything would be alright.

"Mon?" a familiar voice was heard behind them. Rachel knew who it was... it was Ross.

Monica ran towards him and they tightly hugged. Ross started to cry, she did as well. "He can't- he can't go, not yet." Ross managed to say.

It was a heartbreaking sight. As much as Rachel wanted to comfort him, she couldn't.

After a few more hours, Rachel spotted Ross on the couch staring at the wall. "Ross?" she quietly asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

Snapping out form his daze, he sadly smiled at Rachel and accepted the coffee. "Thanks," he replied.

Rachel sat beside him and started rubbing his back, "He'll be okay."

"I hope," Ross said, quickly wiping his tears. "He was so strong in Mattie's party... he even carried Emma. God... and that was only last week." he whispered.

Rachel finally decided to hug him; like always, he felt the comfort and solace only she could give. He hugged her tight and cried, releasing the sadness he felt both for his father and for her.

It took a while for Judy to wake up and snap back to reality. Monica and Ross were with her the whole time as she cried. "Your father loved you both so much," she sobbed.

"We know, mom. But it isn't too late yet. Dad can get through this..." Monica said as she consoled her mother.

"It's just so hard seeing him so helpless, chained up with tubes and machines. If your father was conscious, I'm sure he wouldn't want to suffer that way."

"You gotta be strong mom. Do it for dad," Ross said.

Their talk was interrupted when a nurse approached them.

"Mrs. Geller?" Judy looked up at her, hopeful that she brought good news.

"Yes?" she nervously replied.

"Mr. Geller has been moved to the Intensive Care Unit. He's been responsive towards the operation, we'll just have him thoroughly observed for a few days, and then maybe he can be transferred to a private room."

A sigh of relief swept over the Geller family. Monica, Ross and Judy managed to smile.

Although hardly conscious, Jack was out of his critical stage for that moment. The bad part was that there was no assurance on his condition. Yet Monica and Ross never left his side; they made it a point to talk to him often and update him with current events even though they heard no reply.

* * *

"Hi Jack, "Rachel greeted as she entered the room with Jack on the hospital bed surrounded with machines and tubes. "You better wake up soon, your grandkids are waiting for you to come and visit," she added. Rachel sat next to him and looked at him intently, "You know what, you scared us out there. We thought we were gonna lose you! Thank God you responded pretty well..." Talking to an unconscious person made her feel strange.

Looking around the room, she spotted a few family pictures placed by Judy. The most recent one was taken during Christmas birthday- it had Ross, Monica, Chandler, Jack, Judy, Emma, Justin, Mattie, Erica and Jack Jr. Rachel picked it up and sadly smiled, she missed celebrating Christmas with them...

"You know, you could've been part of that picture," a soft voice whispered to Rachel.

Startled, she slowly returned the picture and looked around the room. There was no one except for Jack and herself. For a moment, she thought she was hearing voices in her head; she glanced at Jack and found him asleep still. "Okay?" she said to herself. Frightened with what just happened, she got her bag before kissing Jack on the forehead and walked towards the door.

"Rachel, don't leave!" the voice said again. Rachel stopped her tracks and looked at Jack- she was certain she wasn't hearing voices in her head. Surprisingly, his eyes were half- opened.

Jack grinned at her and added, "Yes, that was me. You know, it's much easier to seem unconscious.. cause people tell you all sorts of sweet stuff."

Rachel smiled at her former father-in-law and sat beside him, "Jack! You silly old man."

"Hey, I maybe a BIT old but you have no right not to call me 'dad' like before!"

Rachel smirked at him; he could always make her feel better. "Alright. How are you feeling, DAD?"

"I feel great! If I had my wallet now, I'd gamble in Vegas all night long!" he jokingly replied. After hearing Rachel laugh, he suddenly turned serious and asked, "How are you and Ross?"

"Ross and I?"

"Yeah. My boy told me about what happened to the two of you recently." Seeing Rachel's worried reaction, he added, "Don't fret... he just told me and not Judy, so your secret's still safe!"

Relieved yet concerned of what Ross told his father, Rachel began, "What did he say?"

"Well, he told me how things ended."

"I'm sorry-"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I don't blame for feeling that way." Jack attempted to sit up but failed due to all the tubes and machines connected to his body. "Let me tell you something you and my children don't know... but first, did Ross ever tell you the reason why I quit show business?"

"He just told me you wanted to rest and spend time with your family," Rachel politely replied.

"The truth is I quit because of Judy. I had an affair, Rachel. It lasted for almost two years... Ross and Monica don't know this, but when Judy found out about it, she kicked me out of the house. During that time, I told my kids I had a shooting in a remote country just to protect them from the pains and suffering I foresaw. Anyway, I tried everything but Judy didn't want to take me back. I loved her, and I obviously still do... and I wanted things to work out between us. After the longest time, I told her that I was going to quit show business just so I could show her how much she meant to me. Since the beginning, it was hard for her to accept that I was an actor because she didn't really understand the demand for time and effort... and upon realizing that, I decided to forego everything. Since then, I never laid eyes on any other women except her... believe me! And I have no regrets, because I'd rather have her and my kids than any other award I've received."

Stunned with Jack's story, Rachel remained speechless.

"Now, it's not that I'm telling you to pattern both your lives with us... I just want you to think about your situation, because I know Ross loves you so much... and I know you do too. Don't waste something too special, I don't want you or Ross to regret it. It's not that easy to make a family, you know."

"It's just hard to trust him again," she quietly replied.

"I suppose... I don't think Judy fully trusts me yet!" he said, lightening up the conversation.

Rachel let out a chuckle. Glancing at her watch, she realized she's been in there for long. "I better go, they might be wondering what I've been saying to an unconscious man."

Jack grinned, "Please don't tell them that I've woken up already. It's nice to hear things they don't usually tell you when you're alive and kicking!"

Rachel smiled at him, "Okay!" She approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks dad!"

Jack watched her leave, still hoping that things would work out between them... he knew for a fact that she would consider what he just told her.


	8. Part 8 Reviewed

**Part 8**

Rachel couldn't remove her thoughts from Jack's story. All the while, she thought Jack never intended to hurt his wife or his kids... so maybe he didn't intend, but he still cheated on Judy. She couldn't believe everything. Although, she didn't lose respect for the man; if possible, she gained even more. She was amazed at how he was able to sacrifice his source of livelihood for the sake of having a complete family...

'Maybe that was what was missing in my family,' she thought, recalling the many fights her parents had. In her case, Leonard and Sandra attempted only a few times to make their marriage work. After getting tired of fighting over the same issues over and over again- time, money and expenditure, they decided to separate. Rachel found it hard to believe that she lost hope in her relationship with Ross... yet she realized that it was how their views in life were somehow affected by the way they were raised.

Ross always believed in chances because his father never seemed to give up on his goal; Rachel believed that enough is enough because her parents hardly made things work out the way they should be. She didn't blame Leonard and Sandra for that particular outcome because they were great parents... but now that she realized everything, she was scared that it was too late... maybe there could've been a chance for her and Ross to reconcile and be happy again. Frustrated, Rachel washed her face in the bathroom of the hospital. She wanted to go home and rest her mind, which was filled with questions of "What if..."

Meanwhile, Ross remained seated on the couch of the waiting area, holding another cup of coffee. Seeing his father hooked up in machines definitely drained him out. His father was always the strong, indestructible type... the one who rescued him in the pool when he was four, the one who inspired him to act, the one who taught him how to punch and defend himself, the one who loved him more than his job. It was, indeed, a depressing sight for Ross.

Upon closing the door of the bathroom, Rachel noticed Ross moping on the couch. Trying her best to look okay, she smiled at him and approached him.

"Hey..." Ross greeted her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked in return.

"I'm- I'm getting there!"

"That's good to hear. Swee-"Upon realizing her slip of the tongue, she immediately said, "Ross!"

Awakened by her sudden high-pitched voice, Ross strangely looked at her, "Yeah? Is there something wrong?"

'Thank God he didn't hear me,' she thought to herself.

"Rach?"

"Um yeah- I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come over first? I'll be going home in a while, and I wondered you might want to freshen up or rest a bit? You've been here since yesterday wearing the same clothes!"

Appeased with her concern, Ross considered her suggestion and nodded. "Okay!"

In the car going home, Rachel remained silent. She didn't know why she had to take Ross with her, in her car, and beside her. She glanced at him and noticed his tiredness.

'It's 2am already and I don't want him to go home alone. Besides, his house is thrice as far as mine from the hospital,' she convinced herself. 'I'm just concerned,' she kept repeating.

After twenty minutes or so, they reached the estate. Rachel tapped his arm to wake him up, "Ross we're here."

He couldn't help himself anymore, he was too tired.

Rachel motioned the helpers to assist him while walking to his room. She remained behind him, recalling a familiar scene when Ross came home drunk from a gathering they had. Rachel distinctly remembered every detail including the reason why he was drunk- she told him she was carrying their firstborn. It was the first and only time she'd seen him treat everyone loads of drinks because of his excitement.

"Madam?" the helper asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, coming back from memory lane.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Just inform the rest that Ross is here in this guestroom so that they can address his needs. Thanks Beverly!"

With that, the helper left.

She remained in the room, watching Ross' figure on the bed breathe. Once again, 'What if' questions flooded her thoughts...

'What if I forgave him?' 'What if I told him I didn't want things to end?' 'What if...' She couldn't stay put. Those unanswered questions were eating her alive.

Her loud groan woke Ross up. He lifted his head, looked around and saw Rachel guiltily staring at him. "Sorry!"

Ross smiled and asked, "It's alright. I have to take a bath anyway! So how long have you been standing there?"

"I- I just passed by!" finding it hard to make up an excuse, "I peeped in to check on you."

The truth was she stood there for about thirty minutes, watching him sleep.

"I got you some clothes, they're in the bathroom."

"I still have clothes here?" Ross said as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah. They haven't been used for three years though!" she laughed.

"I better get going so you can freshen up. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and left.

* * *

_'If I told you I'd leave everything just to have you, would you believe me?'_ Rachel remembered Ross' sweet words in Bahamas. The sun was about to rise, and still, she couldn't sleep. 'Did he really mean it?' she thought, 'People need to make sacrifices to make a relationship work... Have I done enough?' That final realization worsened her recollection. All she could do was grieve… the man she loved the most was a few rooms away from hers, yet it seemed like he was at the end of the world. 'It's too late. He probably moved on already,' she cried. Why didn't she think of that when they were still together? Why didn't she forgive him earlier?

Ross went down and found Rachel drinking coffee alone in the garden, admiring the sunrise. Rachel used to do that even when they were still married. He'd wake up alone in the room early in the morning and find his wife drinking coffee or tea on the balcony of their room, watching the sunrise.

"Hey Rach!" he greeted as he sat down across her.

Afraid to show her swollen, red eyes, she wrinkled her forehead and responded, "Oh, you're up so early!"

"I was planning to leave before the kids wake up."

"Okay, are you hungry? Don't worry, I won't cook for you. Greg's up as well."

Ross smiled at her, "I'll grab a bite in a while. Do you mind if I join you here?"

"No, not at all!"

Together they watched as the sun slowly rose.

Ross sensed Rachel's quietness, "Is everything alright?"

She leisurely sipped from her coffee, trying to avoid answering his question. But her attempt was unsuccessful, and Ross waited for an answer. "Uhuh!" and pretended to smile.

Satisfied with her response, Ross asked, "So, how are you these days?"

"I'm- well, I've been okay. I've been busy with work and with the kids."

"Any new suitors?" he jokingly asked, being used to her numerous admirers.

"I haven't been interested in that," she light-heartedly replied.

"What about you? I heard from Monica that you and Joey had a double date not so long ago?" releasing a thorn that's been bothering her for the past week.

"Oh that- yeah, we went out a couple of times!"

'Couple of times? They went out a couple of times?' Rachel thought to herself. "Oh, that's great to hear!" she uncomfortably replied. "So you're dating?"

"You can say that..." he admitted.

Rachel felt a stab on her chest, 'he was moving on,' she thought. That was it... why else should she consider another reconciliation if he was moving on. Ross never dated anyone since they separated. Admitting that he was already with someone else should mean something. It was too late for Rachel, and she felt like a wilted leaf out in the dessert... alone.

Ross couldn't spell out Rachel's reaction. Was she really happy for him? If she was, then that meant they were finally going their separate ways. Talking to the woman he loved about the woman he could possibly love was actually happening.

Finally, the sun was up; it was the start of a new day. It somehow resembled as if it was a brand new start for the both of them. There they were, seated inches apart… discussing about a life yet to be lived, away from each other's arms.

He didn't know if he should be happy or sad, but he surely felt the validity of their separation.

* * *

Mattie sat down on Jack's bed. Amongst all Jack's grandchildren, Mattie was the most affectionate towards him. He simply loved making his 'pappy' laugh and smile. "Pops, why do birds fly?" he asked.

Since they brought Jack home, he had been bored stiff in his room. Thankfully, Ross and Monica brought their kids once in a while. "Because God gave them wings to explore the world from above."

"Then why do flies have wings? They can't explore the world from above- they're too small. But they definitely get a good view of poop."

Jack laughed and motioned his grandson to hug him.

"Pops, why are you sick?"

"Cause I didn't eat the right food, so you better eat properly so you won't get sick!"

"Is mommy gonna get sick too?"

"Why?"

"Cause she hasn't been eating much! She's really weird now. Justin said she keeps on sulking in her room."

"Really?" Jack suddenly became concerned and interested, "Since when?"

"I dunno... I guess a few weeks or months," peeling a lollipop. "You want it?" he asked, offering his grandpa.

Jack smiled and accepted his grandson's offering, but he was in deep thought.

He was right all along. Why would she behave weird all of a sudden…? It must've been since they talked about how he sacrificed for his marriage to work. Things weren't over between them! But one question rang in his mind, 'do they know that?' But he shouldn't tell his son or Rachel what he or she should do; they'd have to learn for themselves...

After a few hours, Ross entered his father's room and found him alone on his bed, watching TV. "Dad," he greeted.

Still paying attention to the NBA game he was watching, he held up his hand and motioned Ross to pause. After a few seconds, the commercial came on, "When will your kids visit me again?"

He sat down beside his father, "I'll try to bring them again with me in a few weeks. They'll be in New York next week."

"Why are they going to New York?"

"Rachel's bringing them to her mother's." Seeing his father's upset reaction, he added, "Dad summer's coming up. You'll see them again soon, don't worry."

The game was on again, and they both focused on the television. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" Jack screamed.

"Aw!" Ross joined in shouting.

"_And he misses! That's it for tonight folks- Looks like the game's over. We've only got a second left..."_ the announcer of the game explained.

"Damn, I thought they were going to win!" Jack complained, switching the channel.

"I just lost 2000 bucks to Joey!" Ross grumbled.

Jack chuckled and started surfing through the channels... then he stopped at a local channel. "Let's see what's on the news." Ross looked at the TV then at his father, 'he must really be bored nowadays,' he said to himself.

Jack hated watching the news, it always depressed him... but after being home, in the same room, for quite a long time, with his dearest TiVo recording every show he wanted to watch in all the channels possible, he ended up stuck with the 'current events.'

Unknown to Ross, it was a different kind of news program... it was Entertainment Tonight! Ross watched along with his father, intrigued with the program he hardly watched. To their surprise, Rachel was said to be interviewed.

Jack looked at Ross and observed his reaction.

"_Rachel, the finale was fantastic! But why did your character leave? Are you quitting the show?"_ the reporter asked.

Rachel, who was gorgeously wearing a red gown, smiled at the camera and replied, _"No I'm not. I'm just really taking a break, and I'll be back in a few months or so." _

"_Any particular reason why? Are you making a movie?" _

"_I'm considering an offer,"_ she replied, beaming a smile, _"And it's set in Asia! I better stop or the producers and the director might fire me. "_

Ross intently watched Rachel's every move...he saw her eyes sparkle as she smiled, he saw her eyelashes emphasizing her exquisiteness at her every blink, he saw her glamorous figure as they interviewed and chased her around the beneficial ball... she was so… beautiful.

"She still loves you, you know," Jack quietly said, seeing Ross' reaction.

"Huh?" Ross said, awakening from his gaze.

"I said she still loves you."

Ross nodded his head and looked back at the TV. "That's- that's nice to hear."

"She hasn't moved on yet..."

"Dad!" he scolded his father, "Let's not get into that. I have a girlfriend already, remember?"

"Okay," Jack simply said and shifted his attention to the television.

Obviously, Ross became bothered by Jack's last remark. He shot his father a look and asked him, "Dad, you're not funny okay."

Ignoring Ross' stare, Jack remained focused on the TV, "Okay."

"Dad! Look," checked on his watch, "I don't have all day. What are you trying to say?"

Jack wanted to prolong his son's contemplation, but after seeing his death-defying stare, he turned off the TV and faced him. "I said she's still not ever you, son."

"Are you sure? How did you know? Dad, we've been over since November. Come on... she was the one who broke up with me!"

"You heard what I said. Ross, I won't jeopardize your feelings."

With that, Ross frowned and looked away. "Why just now? It's been almost 6 months! How did you know?"

"I just do."

"Dad-"

"Okay, your son said she hasn't been eating well lately, and that she's been sulking and behaving weirdly."

"And with that you derived the idea that she's not over me?" he sarcastically asked.

"No."

"Then how can you tell me that- that-"

Cutting Ross, Jack continued his explanation, "Because I had a talk with her a few months ago. If you don't want to believe me, then go on and live your life. Forget we ever had this conversation," and tuned to the television again.

That left Ross speechless... he knew he had to do something, but what? He wasn't even certain if his father's theory was true. Jack looked at Ross. He felt bad for him because he looked like a lost child, trying to find the right way. But will there ever be a right way in life?

* * *

Rachel was exhausted. She had to do last minute errands before leaving for New York. She planned on going with her kids, spending as much time with them, before going around Asia to shoot for her upcoming film. She badly wanted to get in her room, lie on her bed and sleep.

She entered her house with some assistants following her. "Have my suit dry cleaned," she said, pointing to the bag carried by Beverly.

As customary, Rachel always passed by the mini kitchen next to her room to get a pitcher of water. Upon opening the refrigerator, she noticed a dark figure behind her. She slowly looked and freaked out, and immediately opened the lights only to find Ross blankly staring at her.

"Oh God- Ross! What are you doing here? I thought I was gonna have a heart attack," she screamed and sat down, resting her hand on her chest.

Ross remained quiet, he just looked at her.

"O-kay," eyeing him weirdly, "Oh, were you supposed to pick up the kids? I had them dropped at Monica's this morning. They wanted to play so I told them they might as well sleep there since- " Noticing his odd behavior, Rachel arched her eyebrows, "What's up?"

Ross frowned. He suddenly stood up and went in front of her, "I hate to be the one to confess to you all the time," he angrily said.

"What?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"I'm sick and tired of talking to you, being the one to initiate conversations like this." Ross paused, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked confusedly.

"That you weren't over me!" he said, raising his voice.

"What?" Rachel asked, raising her voice as well. Her heart was beating fast... she never expected Ross to just come over and say that. 'Could Monica have told him anything?' she asked herself.

"I said, why didn't you tell me you still weren't over me?"

Rachel kept silent even though Ross seemed furious by now. She remained seated, avoiding eye contact, while Ross stood in front of her, looking at her straight in the eye. "Why? Since when Rach?"

After a few seconds of complete silence, Rachel replied, "It's not that easy, Ross. I may not be over you, but you've moved on. Who the hell cares how I feel?"

"I DO!" he yelled.

Rachel started to tear... she was already tired, and now she had to deal with emotions she kept and buried under everything.

Ross sat across her a hung his head. He was confused, and his mind was completely blank.

"Ross, we're done. We talked about this already, remember? And now, you've moved on, and I probably will in time." she said, quickly wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Why do you do this all the time?" Ross coldly commented. "Why do you always disregard every possible chance we have to work things out?" Rachel looked down... he was right. "God- Rach. What else do you want me to do? To say? Can't you just believe me when I tell you that I love you? That I'll do everything to make our relationship work? What?" raising his voice.

By the time he finished lecturing her, Rachel was already in tears. She tried her best to avoid Ross' gaze, and remained focused on the floor.

Ross, who was crying as well, stood up and knelt down in front of her. He scooped her face with his hands and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Do you love me?" he softly asked.

Rachel managed to glance at him and nod while she sobbed.

Ross couldn't hesitate any longer... he slowly leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. Rachel looked at him as his lips approached hers. At first she didn't respond, she felt numb and she couldn't move. Upon realizing that, Ross broke the kiss and looked down... only to be lip-locked with Rachel again, this time with her initiating it. It wasn't just an ordinary kiss. It lasted for what seemed like a lifetime... and they savored every moment.

He held her in his arms, not wanting to let her go. Both weren't aware of what was happening but it felt right. After breaking the kiss, Rachel couldn't remove her eyes from Ross. She gazed at him, he gazed at her... everything remained silent, and only their heavy breathing can be heard.

"Are you willing to work on this?" Ross asked.

Rachel didn't have to think... she simply nodded and grinned at him.

With that, Ross smiled and kissed her once more.

"We'll take things slowly, okay?" he asked, in between kisses.

"Okay," she replied and sweetly smiled at him. "Because I don't wanna lose you anymore." she added, stopping their kiss.

Caressing her face and satisfied with her answer, he responded, "I don't want to lose you either..."


	9. Part 9 Reviewed

Part 9

They talked all night... about the past, present and the future. Ross was reclined on the lounge chair in the gazebo with his arms wrapped around Rachel who was leaning on his chest. They both watched the sky lighten until dawn arrived with their fingers were laced together. Ross occasionally leaned in and kissed her head, while Rachel would look up and give him a peck on the lips. It was as if nothing bad happened within the past 13 years of their relationship... as if they were the only two people in the world, so in love.

Rachel gazed up at Ross with a look of passion. He smiled at her and kissed her nose, "Yeah?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking if you're real."

Ross hugged her tighter.

He smelled the familiar coconut scent of her hair and began kissing her hair until her neck.

Rachel loved that feeling... and Ross knew that. She finally closed her eyes and enjoyed the time being. Although, a few moments later, she sat up and turned to Ross.

"What?" he suddenly asked.

Rachel started to frown, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Rach-"

"Yes you do! So technically, you're cheating on her... with me!"

Ross shook his head, "Rach, I broke up with her two days ago. So TECHNICALLY, I'm not cheating on anyone," he smiled.

"You broke up with her already?"

Ross nodded.

"Wow... talk about being prepared!" she joked. After giving him a kiss, she leaned on Ross' chest again and laced her fingers with his. They stayed that way until the sun came up. Neither of them wanted to let go... they wanted that moment to last a lifetime.

* * *

Mattie entered Justin's room with a huge grin on his face. Justin, disturbed by his brother who kept on passing by in front of him, began to wonder what was up. "Will you stop?" he said as he paused his video game.

"I know something you don't know!" he teased.

Justin rolled his eyes... his brother was pestering him again. "Let me guess, you have no plans of telling me?"

Mattie shook his head and smiled even more, "I'll give you a clue. My birthday wish was granted!"

Justin began to think... he remembered Mattie bugging him one day about his birthday wish because it never came true, but he didn't pay attention. "Is it something big?" he asked.

"Reeeaaaallllyyy big!" Mattie deepened his voice.

"Did dad buy you something big?"

"Nope!"

"Mom?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Is Emma living with either of our grandparents forever?"

Mattie shook his head and said, "Nah... I'll wish for that on Christmas!"

"Did Gramps Green give you the dog you wanted?"

"Nope. That's my next birthday wish."

Annoyed, Justin resumed his video game.

"Come on!" Mattie complained, "What's the biggest, best thing that can happen that will rock your world?"

"A lot," Justin said, uninterested.

"Fine. What's the biggest, best thing that can happen to you, me and Emma?"

Justin paused his Play Station 2 again. Slowly, he looked at his brother who was waiting for an answer. His eyes grew wider as he asked, "Are mom and dad back together?"

Mattie simply smiled and said, "Yup!"

Justin's reaction was unexplainable.

He looked like he just saw a ghost, his palms were sweating, and his knees were trembling. "Yeah right? How did you know?" he screamed.

"Because daddy was here last night, Anita said so."

Calming down and annoyed, Justin resumed his game, "It doesn't mean that just because dad was here, they're back together!"

"But we weren't here! Dad doesn't come here when mom's left alone."

"They could've talked!"

"About getting back together!" Mattie pushed.

"Get over it, Matt. It's never gonna happen!"

"But it was my birthday wish... I always get my birthday wish."

"Cause mom asks me what they are all the time just so she and dad can give it to you. Unfortunately, this is something they can't give."

Saddened by his brother's remark, Mattie plopped down the bed... "If my wish comes true this time, you better give me your Magic card collection."

"Matt, I'd also give you my new mountain bike if you want," he chuckled.

"But if in five years, they're still separated, then you better buy me the scooter I want!"

Confident with his decision, Mattie stood up and offered his hand, "Deal!"

Accepting his hand, Justin mischievously grinned, "Deal! You are SO gonna lose!"

Meanwhile, Rachel woke up and found Emma at the foot of her bed. "Good morning sweetie," she greeted.

"Mommy, it's already two o'clock," Emma replied, "Aren't we gonna leave yet?"

Rachel rose from the bed, recalling that they had a trip to New York. "What?" she glanced at her watch and saw the time- it was 2:15, they had an hour and 15 minutes to get to the plane.

Taking a commercial flight was her idea, because she didn't want to bother Ross about the jet weeks ago. "Are you packed?"

Emma nodded and jumped off the bed, "Are we still leaving?"

"Yeah honey, go tell your brothers to get ready. Mommy's just gonna change."

Emma excitedly ran out of the room and screamed her brothers' names.

Rachel was panicking... she hadn't packed yet. Immediately, she got the phone and called her assistant. "Hello? Karen, can you please check if there's a later flight to New York this afternoon? Yeah, I just woke up!" Karen placed her on hold. She nervously played with the cord of the phone. "Fully booked? All flights? I don't mind being seated in the economy class..." Rachel waited for her assistant's answer. "Damn, never mind. I don't think I can make it in an hour."

She began to think of an alternative, "Hold on, can you check if there's a pilot available for today?" She was screwed. If she didn't make it to New York that day, she'll never hear the end of it from Sandra. It was Sandra's birthday the next day and they were booked to fly to New York that day since weeks before. "Oh right... No, don't call my mom. If she calls, tell her we're on our way. I'll just- ugh, I'll fly the freaking plane if I have to! Okay, thanks."

Her mobile rang as soon as she closed the phone. "Hello?"

Ross just woke up. He rubbed his eyes while speaking to Rachel, "Hey honey. I just wanna say goodbye!"

Rachel scratched her head and plopped down on the bed, "Hi. I'm still at home! No, I didn't wake up... it leaves in an hour and the rest of the flights are fully booked."

Ross began to chuckle, "Did you forget about it?"

Rachel smiled amidst her frustration, "Yes. Apparently you literally swept me away!"

"Why don't you take the jet?" he waited for her response, "No pilots? Why?"

"Karen said Mortimer's on leave... and James has this policy that you have to inform him at least a day before. But I HAVE to go to New York. Mom probably had the driver wait in the airport since this morning- she's too psyched to see the kids."

"I'll take you there," Ross suggested, finally getting up from the bed.

"What? No honey, it's okay. I'll just take the ship or something! Is there a warp tunnel to New York?"

Ross smiled at Rachel's lame joke, "Get ready. Meet me in the plane in an hour and thirty."

"Ross-"before she could stop him, he hung up on her. Rachel knew Ross' flying lessons would come in handy one day...

* * *

"Daddy's coming?" Emma exclaimed on the car ride to the plane's garage.

Rachel looked at her kids and nodded... they were all so excited.

"Is he gonna stay in nana's house?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know sweetie, it's up to him!"

Mattie started nudging Justin, "Ha! I am SO gonna win!" he whispered.

Justin rolled his eyes, refusing to show Mattie how excited he was. It was their first plane ride again altogether. They used to go on trips when Ross and Rachel were still married, and they had so much fun- that was something he missed.

When they arrived, Ross was already in the plane. He was dressed in a pilot's uniform, trying to mock Rachel. His idea worked because his appearance was definitely a turn on. Rachel couldn't remove her eyes off him while they were boarding the plane.

"All set?" he asked, looking at them from the cockpit.

It was a luxurious jet... they had sofas and a mini bar in the middle. The kids occupied the seats in front of the television- they were thrilled and couldn't wait for their favorite movie to play- 'Finding Nemo'. Anita and one of Rachel's personal assistants, Grace, sat behind them. Ross had no choice but to ask Rachel to be his co-captain... not that he was against the idea of being with her... she just had no knowledge on flying.

He closed the door of the cockpit after getting a thumbs-up sign from his children, and Rachel still couldn't stop staring at him.

"What?" he asked, finally noticing her gaze.

"Nothing," she replied.

Ross smiled and kissed her cheek.

Rachel froze as she felt the plane move, "Ross, are you sure you know how to fly this alone?"

"Rachel, I've been flying this thing by myself for more than two years. I wouldn't suggest it if I couldn't." he replied.

She smiled and said, "Okay, okay. Thanks honey." She then resumed fantasizing over her pilot.

Rachel never realized how essential the 'auto-pilot' mode was in an airplane until that day. Ross focused on the skies but his lips remained glued to Rachel's. It was a long flight, but neither of them realized that until Emma came in complaining about her brothers.

"Stop!" she immediately backed away when she heard a knock from the door.

Ross opened it and found Emma in tears, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mattie and Justin don't wanna watch Barbie Swanlake. It's unfair- they each watched their favorite movies already!"

Rachel sat Emma on her lap, "It's okay."

"No it's not," she sighed, "Are we there yet? I'm hungry!"

"Ems, Anita brought food," Rachel tucked her daughter's hair behind her ears.

"They finished it already. And they don't want to share with me the last bag of Doritos!"

Ross and Rachel looked at each other. Rachel stood up and accompanied her daughter to the passengers' seats. Justin and Mattie were busy watching Star Wars, a movie Emma despised.

"Hey guys, would you like to share the last bag of Doritos with Emma?" she asked.

Justin raised the empty bag of Doritos, "All done!"

"Mom!" Emma cried in exasperation, being the only girl wasn't easy at all.

"Are we near yet?" Mattie asked.

"I suppose, give it another hour or so."

By then, Emma was throwing a tantrum... she was hungry, pissed off and tired. Luckily, Rachel found the very last bag of chips behind a few bags to calm her down. "Okay Jus and Matt, this bag is for Emma and I don't care if she doesn't share it with the both of you."

After a taxing hour, the plane finally landed. It was late already, and they were all exhausted.

"Honey, are you staying over?" Rachel asked, while Ross was configuring the controls of the plane.

Ross thought about that the whole time... should he join Rachel and her family? Or should he go back to Los Angeles? He decided the latter since it was too early in their relationship for him to take chances of spending a vacation with Rachel. "I think I should head back."

She understood his decision, but his kids would certainly be upset by that... and besides, it was too late for him to fly back. "Oh... can you at least spend the night? It's 11pm. Are you taking a commercial flight?"

Ross nodded, "I'll just have someone sent to take you guys home."

"Stay for a night," she pleaded.

"Honey, I'd love to but..."

"Okay, no physical contact or whatsoever, I promise! You don't even have to look at me. If you don't want to talk to me, it's fine. Just stay because you're too tired!"

No, they were not just talking about sex- that hardly entered his mind... he didn't want to spoil anything so they made it clear that they would wait... but a mere kiss can send him flying to the moon... and he was scared one thing might lead to another. He finally agreed to her request, but he made it clear that he'd be out as soon as he woke up the next day.

On the other hand, Rachel was very grateful to have Ross around... he always made sure security was tight wherever they were. There were bodyguards surrounding the private airport as soon as they landed. He didn't want them and their kids to be smothered with camera flashes... and he definitely didn't want to deal with the rumors that would spring from those pictures.

* * *

Sandra was surprised to see Ross with them. She used to loathe the guy for what he did to Rachel, but after hearing her daughter's cries, she kept advising her to get back together with him. Unfortunately, Rachel told her they were just friends... they didn't want anyone to know... not just yet.

"Ross, why don't you stay for the weekend? There's a party tomorrow, I'm sure Amy and Jill would love to see you around once more."

Ross politely smiled, "I'd love to but I've got a lot to do."

Emma, half-asleep in his father's arms, hugged him tight and whispered, "stay daddy."

"I'll see you in LA, baby. You'll be with me when mommy leaves," he comfortingly replied.

"But, but that's still long," she complained, "I want you to be with us now."

Rachel sadly looked at Ross.

Behind them, Mattie and Justin were contemplating with the issue themselves. "See? They're not back together!" Justin quietly commented.

Mattie was losing hope; he had the whole thing planned when he thought Ross was gonna be with them. He figured, if his dad and his mom spent a little more 'alone time' together, he might win his bet and inherit the collector's cards he'd been bugging his brother about for the past year.

After tucking the kids to bed, Rachel passed by the guestroom Ross was in. "Hi!" she greeted, spotting him emerging form the bathroom wearing his boxers.

"Hey! Bear with me, I only brought a set of extra clothes... and this is all I have for sleeping," he smiled.

Rachel looked around and immediately shut the door behind her. Her old room was a corridor away, and she figured, she might as well bid him goodnight before traveling that far. "I don't mind," she jokingly said, checking him out from head to toe.

Ross approached her and whispered, "No physical contact- that was our deal."

Rachel pouted and gazed up at him, "I went here for a goodnight kiss... is that part of the deal?"

He nodded his head, grabbing the robe on the armchair to cover himself, "Yeah."

"Fine," she replied.

Ross could see her baby doll nighties underneath the silk robe she was wearing, but he had to fight that drastic temptation. "This is torture," he commented.

"Then I should go," moving from her position. Ross grabbed her hand and made her stop, "Wait."

Rachel grinned at him; she knew he couldn't resist it. "Celibacy isn't funny," he seriously remarked.

"Yeah but remember what we talked about? The longer we hold out, the better. It's part of not 'rushing into things?'"

"If I kiss you, do you promise to leave right away so that I won't have to deal with its punishment after?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and hugged him; "Okay..."

He embraced her tight, kissed her forehead, her nose, and then finally her lips. She felt his warm body pressed against hers and his soft lips lingering all over her face. She enjoyed it, and her body was aching for more... she hadn't had sex since they broke up, and her hormones were driving her crazy.

Ross slowly moved from her lips, to her chin then down to her neck- the place where Rachel losses control over her mind. Upon hearing her deep breaths, Ross stopped. "See? This is why we shouldn't engage in any physical contact. We're not even making out yet," he said.

Rachel had a desperate look on her face; she didn't think she wouldn't be able to take it. "Ugh! Damn, this is hard," she revealed. "Goodnight?"

Ross laughed at her; she was trying her best not to lose it. He was fortunate not to be in the same state as Rachel, if not, he could've lost it too. "Goodnight," he said kissing her on the lips. Rachel didn't want to break the kiss, but before things got hotter, Ross did. "I love you," he said before closing the door.

"I love you too," she replied, blowing him a kiss.

The next day, Ross left before he could even say goodbye to his family.

* * *

"So far, so good!" Ross responded to his curious friend.

Joey missed his bachelor buddy, he was thankful Rachel was out of the country to film. Ross felt the complete opposite; he missed her badly. He wanted to visit her many times, but they both avoided another bunch of rumors to deal with. For them, people who were never out of the limelight, out-of-this world issues were frequent dilemmas... monthly, if not weekly- their names were in tabloids connected to such horrendous rumors.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Almost 6 months."

"Have you slept together?" his mischievously grinned.

"Joe, I will not discuss my sex life with you."

"Why not? We do that all the time!"

"It's different now, I'm with Rachel."

Joey nodded, "You haven't slept with her yet, have you?"

"Joe, I told you-" finally giving up, "Okay no we haven't slept together and it's killing me! I'm as cold as ice now."

"I knew it!" Joey exclaimed, "You're too agitated to seem like a person with an active sex life."

Ross shot him a look, "Thanks Joe. The thing is... when I'm with her, I get all worked up. Sometimes I don't even know why we're considering not having sex for as long as we could!"

"Maybe she doesn't fancy you that way."

"Oh believe me, she gets more worked up than I do. I just have to be the strong man, you know?"

"No I don't," Joey simply said.

"Not to have sex with the woman you love? That's torture!"

"Not to have sex at all? Now THAT'S torture!" Joey corrected Ross.

"Can you PLEASE change the topic?" Chandler commented, looking up from the television. They forgot he was with them... apparently, his wife caught him smoking and punished him for 3 weeks of no sex.

"Sorry Chan!" Ross exclaimed.

Rachel's been filming for over a month. Despite her rare visits back home, she hasn't seen Ross and barely heard from him because of her tight schedule. This time, she felt good about everything. Her inhibitions and insecurities were gone. 'Maybe taking things slow really does work,' she thought. To her surprise, she didn't even bother asking Ross where he was and whom he was with.

"Hi honey, I'll be home in a few days!" she gladly said on the phone and listened to his voice, "Yeah, I'm actually done already. There's no flight available until then. No airline can hold our reservation now, we're too many. They don't want me to leave ahead either!" She wrinkled her forehead as Ross mentioned the word 'surprise,' "What? Which window? Okay, hold on."

She opened the curtains and confusedly looked out the window, "What balloon? Where? How would you know!"

She searched for a big balloon amidst the crowd below her hotel. Suddenly, she saw a big red balloon being held by a man in black, "Wait- how did you know there was a balloon downstairs? Yes it was red! You're freaking me out Ross! Did you hire him? Are there cameras outside trying to get a scoop in here? Am I on TV?"

A knock from the door…

"Hold on, there's someone at the door." With that, she approached the door caution because she was alone... her assistant left her to go shopping... besides, Hong Kong had great things to shop for. She asked, "Who is it?"

"Room service," the man said. "Madam, your friend wanted me to personally deliver this to you," he added.

Rachel peeked through the hole and opened the door to a bellboy holding a package.

"He said it had something important inside and that it is important that I give it to you."

Rachel accepted the package. She knew the bellboy, he assisted them all throughout their stay. She closed the door and talked to Ross again, "I have a package. N o, it came from someone I can trust so I'm sure it's not bad. Okay, I'll open it to check."

She opened the package, only to find a thick envelop inside. "It's an envelope. Honey, it's too thick to be a check, and too thin to be cash!" she joked. She got a knife and unsealed the thick brown envelope... but before she could look at its contents, she heard the doorbell again. "Honey, hold on. The guy must've forgotten to make me sign this package... or something"

"Who is it?" she asked the door.

"Madam, you have another package here. I think it came with that."

She began emptying the contents of the envelope before opening the door and found two plane tickets. Even more confused, she considered accepting the other package first hoping to find a clue from whom they were. She turned the knob and found a different man in black behind the door, holding a cell phone... it was Ross, with a red balloon on his hand and a dozen of white lilies on the other.

Rachel was in shock, she didn't expect him to come at all.

"What- What are you doing here?" she managed to say.

"And hello to you too," he sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect and- and-"she began to cry.

"Hey." Ross smiled, "come here, I missed you." They hugged for the longest time upon closing the door.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" she tearfully asked.

"I haven't seen you in a month. And besides, I wanted to surprise you for our sixth month anniversary!"

Rachel hugely grinned at him and kissed him on the lips. "Wow..."

"So, are you ready to come home with me?"

"That's what the tickets are for?"

"Yeah..."

She finally opened it and read its contents, "Honey, I can't leave tomorrow. I told you, they want me to leave with them in case we've got some scenes to shoot-"

"I handled that. You're free to go!" he said.

Rachel smiled and kissed him once more, "You're too good to be true!"

He released the balloon and laid down the lilies on the counter. He began his usual way of kissing... he started kissing her head, her nose, and then her lips. But before she could respond, he backed away, "Okay, I don't wanna go through this again. It's painful, you know!"

Rachel smiled at him and ran her hands on his chest, "It would be unfair if I don't reward you for your surprise, Ross…" and teasingly smiled, "But if you prefer that we don't, then that's fine with me."

Ross shot her a look. He immediately grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. He longed for it, and so did she. Finally, after 6 months of controlling their passion and intimacy, no bars were holding them back. Rachel closed her eyes as she felt Ross' lips tingling her neck. She couldn't help it- it was a highly charged erogenous point in her body. He guided his hands from her neck, to her arms, to her back, then down to her behind... he sent Rachel to cloud 9... He moved from her neck down to her chest, while Rachel kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

She couldn't take it, even that act was making her climax. She gazed at him and whispered, "Honey, please stop teasing me. Let's just go to the room."

And with that, he smiled and carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

"Come here!" Mattie pulled Justin and went down the stairs. They sneaked through some bushes of their vast garden and quietly tiptoed to the gazebo. Justin couldn't believe his eyes; his parents were together, asleep beside each other. Just like before, Ross reclined on the lounge chair and Rachel leaned on his chest with their fingers were entwined.

"How did you know they were here?" Justin whispered.

"I was looking for my rabbit... theeen I saw them. Should we wake them up?" asked he.

Justin shook his head, "I don't think so!"

They both smiled at the sight of their parents, yet it seemed like a fairytale to them. It was something impossible... they wanted to believe what they saw but they were scared it wouldn't be what it looked like.

Justin couldn't blink, 'maybe it's a figment of my imagination. It might disappear if I close my eyes,' he thought.

Mattie was happy, and even happier cause he won the bet. And still, they couldn't contain themselves, but were afraid to move. Finally, after admiring the scene, they happily left.

An hour later, Rachel woke up and by then, the sun was brightly shining. She looked around and saw Ross hugging her from behind. She turned around, caressed his face and kissed him on the lips. Seeing no reaction from him, she began to plant many small kisses around his face. Ross felt Rachel's lips roaming around his face and gently opened his eyes. He found Rachel gazing at him.

"Hmmmm..." he groaned.

Rachel smiled but frowned when she felt something on the edge of the couch... it was a picture, a picture that wasn't there the night before. She sat up and took a look... it was a Polaroid of them asleep just moments before... her eyes grew wide.

"What?" Ross asked.

"They know!" she exclaimed.


	10. Part 10 Reviewed

**Part 10**

"Who knows?" Ross began to worry.

"The kids. They must've seen us this morning."

Ross scratched his head, "I guess it's about time!" he commented, "We had a good six months, right?"

Rachel playfully spanked him, "Yeah but... are we ready?"

"I know I am," Ross replied. Rachel smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"You be the one to tell them," she said.

"Why me?"

"Because it was your idea to sleep here," she defended.

"Fine!"

Telling the kids wasn't easy. For one, they had a gazillion questions- especially Emma. She had questions like, 'Will daddy live here?' 'Are you going to get married?' 'Are we gonna be a complete family again?' Ross and Rachel didn't see them coming...they were sure about their relationship but they haven't thought of things that far yet.

But what struck them the most was Emma's last question, "Is this for real already? Cause I don't want to be sad anymore... I don't want daddy to leave like before." Mattie and Justin joined in on that... and it made Ross and Rachel realize that they had to make things work because it wasn't only about them anymore... they had Mattie, Justin and Emma to protect.

Ross noticed Justin's distance during their conversation. To his surprise, Justin didn't seem as excited as the others when they heard the news. He decided to talk to him personally. "What's wrong?" he began.

Justin looked at the floor, avoiding his father's eyes, "Nothing."

Ross sat down on his son's bed and lifted his chin, "Hey, I know there's something bothering you and I want you to tell me so that we can fix it. Are you not happy mommy and I are back together?"

Justin let out a loud sigh. Finally facing his dad, he began, "I just- I just don't wanna go through that separation thing again. Emma's right, we don't want you to leave again and make mommy sad... and make us sad too. I'm just scared you'll do that again."

Ross couldn't help but be troubled and guilty by this because he never knew how his kids really felt. They would always say everything was fine, but deep inside, it wasn't. He hugged his son tight and said, "I'm sorry Jus... I promise you- mommy and I will do everything to make this work ok?"

He nodded, "Ok dad," satisfied with his father's sincere look.

That night, Ross and Rachel had a quiet evening together. After tiring them out, the kids decided to leave their parents alone.

"Ross?"

"Yeah honey?" Ross replied, paying attention to the TV.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm horrified!" he replied, looking at her.

Rachel smiled, "We'll make it work, and I know we can."

"What if-" Ross was about to ask.

Instead, Rachel cut him, "Hey, no 'what ifs' okay? Let's not talk about what others would think, say or do- because this is between you and me. This is not about the media, the tabloids, the rumors... this is about us."

Ross smirked at her, "My, you've grown Rach!"

Rachel shot him a look.

Seeing this, he quickly gave her a peck on the lips, "And that's why I love you even more."

Rachel leaned in to return his kiss, but before they could- Emma barged in the room, crying, "Mommy!"

"What's wrong honey?" Rachel worriedly asked.

"Matt and Justin said you and daddy are gonna have a new baby girl and now you're giving me to Grandpa Green forever!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'not again,' she thought.

Emma was always the victim of such foolishness, but she had her parents behind her back all the time.

"Where are your brothers?" Ross asked, carrying Emma.

"They're playing video games upstairs."

Ross and Rachel accompanied their daughter to Justin's room. Yet, when they got there, he pretended to be asleep in bed, and Matt was no where to be found in the room. Rachel went near her son, whose eyes were shut. "Jus?" Upon seeing no movement or reply, she began tickling him.

He bolted up and began laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Moooom, stop it!" he screamed.

"Apologize to your sister first," she commanded.

"I'm sorry Ems! We're not giving you to Gramps...just to pappy!"

Rachel tickled him even more.

"I'm just kidding!" he exclaimed.

"Where's Matt?" Rachel asked.

"He's there," pointing to the curtains. As if on cue, Mattie ran out laughing and shut the door of his room.

"You boys better behave. If not, you'll end up living with Grandpa Green!" Rachel warned.

Not that Leonard Green was a bad grandfather- he just wasn't much fun... his profession must've drained him out.

Rachel's household was filled with laughter once again. Often times, Ross would be there, depending on his schedule. Since the kids knew about it already, he was able to spend more time with Rachel.

* * *

More and more people found out about their relationship... both their parents knew about it already, and some of their close friends- and it terrified Ross and Rachel because they knew once the story's out, they wouldn't have control over the media. To worsen the situation, both their latest movies were about to premiere and they were only weeks apart, which meant the media would do everything to make them headliners. Of course they didn't mind the public knowing, but its consequences were simply drastic. Once again, they'd be followed by the paparazzi; everyone would try to get the latest scoop on them; fans would crowd over them and their kids; basically, every member of the family would be in media danger.

Rachel's movie was to premiere first- It was weeks away, and already, the whole situation was pestering her. She came home with four tabloids and two magazines, filling her hands. Ross, who was waiting for her in the sitting room, stood up and followed her to her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This," she said, sounding irritated as she dropped the things she was carrying.

Ross looked at the scattered magazines and tabloids on the floor, "'Rachel Green, nipples seen,' what the heck? These aren't YOUR nipples?"

"I know!" she exclaimed.

"Rachel, people don't even read these! Everyone knows they're lies... Check this out- 'Michael Jackson's nose, melting under the sun.'"

"But still, Ross... why waste their time on such bullshit? Here, read this," she said, handing him a magazine.

"'Rachel, going out with soap opera star,'" he read, looking closely at the picture, "Is this Joey?"

"Yes. I had lunch with Joey last week, remember?" Ross nodded. "Apparently, someone saw me with him and made up a whole new story! Ugh!" sitting on the bed, "I'm sick of this. Can't they just leave me alone?"

"I don't think they can, sweetie. Who cares about them- I thought they didn't matter anymore?"

She sighed, "I'm just really, really tired."

"Come here," pulling her to a hug, "They'll die down soon."

"It just sickens me... every time I make a movie, sweeps season, finale season- they just pop out of nowhere. How are we gonna tell them about us without being bombarded with photographs, interviews and made-up stories? God, if I didn't love my work- I would've quitted a long time ago!"

Ross kissed the top of her head; she was too stressed. "Okay, listen... after everything, what do you say we go out of the country? Just you and me... let's unwind!"

She looked up at him, "Sounds good," and smiled.

* * *

Stress was everywhere... Ross had his share of fame punishments as well. He and Rachel wanted to show everyone they were together just to stop the rumors but they were too afraid... they were being compared and contrasted, 'Who's richer than whom?' 'Who's got a better lifestyle?' 'Who dated more?' It was terrible. Thankfully, they learned how to handle each other's temper, which kept them from fighting. Fed up with all the issues, Ross planned a getaway. 

Ross called Rachel, "Come with me to Italy for the premiere."

"Honey, are you insane?" she replied.

"Come with me. First, we'll leave the kids with your mom so that they won't be bothered. When they all find out I'm with you and start to speculate, we go on a tour around Europe- I'm pretty sure they won't be able to follow us there if we decide a day before we transfer from one country to another, right? Then back here, we can have Jason announce that we're back together. By the time we return, we'll be well rested to face another bunch of consequences. So?" laying back on his chair.

Thinking about her beau's escape plan, she replied "How long did you think of this?"

"A week?"

"Seems impossible to do but I'm willing to give it a try," she replied in approval.

* * *

Ross' premiere in Italy was scheduled after two weeks. Mattie, Justin and Emma wanted to go with them but they couldn't. And lately, it's been hard for Rachel to leave Emma. At seven, Emma couldn't be left alone for a long time anymore... she was always next to Rachel. She was at the stage wherein her sense of security was with her parents. Justin and Mattie used to be like that but they've grown and gained friends. And since Emma was the only girl, she had no one to play with at home. Her brothers, who had each other to play with, would play with her on rare occasions, but hardly the games she wished. What troubled her this time was that both her cousins, daughters of Amy, weren't as friendly as Monica's daughter Erica. Janine, a bit older than Emma, envied her so much. And Natalie, the younger, was often manipulated by her sister. Jill's only son was about Mattie's age and that leaves Emma with no playmates at all. 

"Why can't I go with you?" Emma cried, while Rachel inspected her things.

"Because it's gonna be hard, honey. Daddy and I will be transferring from one country to another... we don't want you to get tired."

"I won't complain, I promise!"

"Daddy and I will bring you to Disney World when we get back."

"No! I want to go with you now. I don't like it in Disney World- there are too many people with cameras!"

"That's also why daddy and I can't bring you- there will be a lot of people with cameras and they'll just follow you wherever you go. Remember what happened to us the other day when we went shopping? Wasn't it scary?"

Emma nodded.

Rachel added, "It will be even scarier there because everyone knows you're with me and daddy. Remember sweetie, people don't know that daddy and I are back together yet... and they're about to find out."

"Then why can't we stay here? Or in Aunt Monica's house? Why do we have to go to Grandma's?"

"Because it's safer for you to stay in New York... those people with cameras won't know where you'll be."

Emma sat on her mommy's bed with tears flowing, "But I wanna be with you!"

"Honey-"

"Can I just stay with Aunt Monica? Please? I don't want to go to New York. Janine and Natalie will just make fun of me, and you're not there," she frowned, crossing her arms.

"But your grandma wants to see you, honey."

"Mommy, please? Erica wants to see me... and Jack too!" she said, pointing out reasons why she should be with Monica.

"Honey, you really can't" Emma began to cry harder... she definitely didn't want to leave.

"Okay, what if I ask aunt Monica if Erica can come with you?" Rachel suggested.

"She won't. She hates Janine's guts. She's mean to her too! Janine hates me, mommy!"

Aware of how Amy's daughters treat Emma, Rachel replied, "Honey, she doesn't hate you... she's just jealous of you- and it's normal! I used to think Aunt Amy hated me too because she was jealous of me, but now look? We're best friends!"

Emma sadly looked down... she knew there was nothing she could do to convince her mom. Seeing this, Rachel lifted her chin, "Sweetie, I won't be gone for too long… and I'll call you everyday, I promise!"

Emma stood up with tears in her eyes and hugged Rachel, "Promise?"

"I promise," Rachel replied, kissing Emma's hair. It broke her heart seeing Emma that way, but she needed a break.

* * *

Originally, it was planned that Ross would leave for Italy first then have Rachel follow him a day after. But because of the kids' unwillingness to leave their home, Rachel delayed her flight three more days... making her a day away from the premiere when she arrived Italy. It became even more stressful because she didn't expect cameras to welcome her in the airport. Already, her whereabouts raised the question 'Are Ross and Rachel back together?' But back home, their spokesperson Jason still kept mum about the whole situation. He waited for Ross and Rachel's go signal before he could announce that they were. 

Plans went as expected. At 4:30 PM, Ross arrived wearing an all black, Chinese-collared, Armani suit with his beautiful date, who was wearing a red, long, low v-cut gown that matched her wavy, styled hair. Everyone was in shock as soon as they saw the stunning couple as they held hands walking through the red carpet. They were in awe, continuously screaming Ross and Rachel's name… flashing cameras left and right. Ross entertained a few questions but because of the chaotic atmosphere, he and Rachel were rushed to enter the theater itself.

On the other side of the world, Jason, the spokesperson, confirmed the speculations that they were indeed back together. Before anyone could follow them both to Italy, they fled to Rome.

Clothed and disguised, Ross and Rachel toured the wonderful city within a day. Although everything seemed stressful, they managed to make their trip romantic. The last stop was the _Trevi Fountain_... This was something Ross thought only existed in his imagination- him and Rachel, hugging and enjoying each other's company right in front of the most beautiful monument in the whole of Rome... of course excluding the fact that they had a bunch of security people and assistants with them. She gazed up at him and found his loving eyes staring at her... all she could do was smile and kiss him on the lips. Before they left, Ross made a wish, kissed his coin and threw it in the fountain. Rachel laughed as she watched Ross make a wish like timid little boy asking for a gift from Santa Clause. He shot her a look as he escalated from the steps and swept her away with a kiss. Their whereabouts were made known to the world a day after they were spotted in Rome. Fortunately, only a few were able to capture photos of them... most of which were taken by tourists themselves.

Next stop was Spain. They breezed through Madrid within a day and Barcelona another. They hardly went sight-seeing... the main point of their trip was to be with each other, and to enjoy each other's presence without restrictions and without caring about what others think- something they haven't done in a while. From _Plaza del Sol_ to the cathedrals of _La Sagrada Familia,_ they couldn't get their hands off each other. And again, everyone knew where they were the day after. They went from one country to another… from Spain, they journeyed to Amsterdam... after two days, they fled to Austria, Germany, Switzerland, Prague, and London. England was the hardest place to go to. Since everyone expected them to pass there, the media was pretty much prepared. They knew they couldn't go around... instead; from the airport, they opted to fly to Paris. And after being gone for two weeks, Rachel decided to go home earlier for Emma's sake. Her constant cries pleading that they go home gave both Ross and Rachel a hard time.

On their last night, Ross brought Rachel to the _Eiffel Tower_. Everything seemed so perfect. Ross had a candlelight dinner prepared while instrumentalists serenaded while they ate. He had the place filled with white lilies- her favorite. They danced, laughed, gazed at each other, kissed, hugged, and held hands all through the night. They admired the picturesque scenery surrounding them.

"Everything's perfect, Ross... if it's possible, I love you even more." Rachel softly said, with her eyes fixated to the man in front of her.

Ross gazed at her and weakened as he heard the words coming out from her mouth. Only she could do that to him... and only she could love him that way.

They didn't want the moment to end, but it had to. They were leaving at 6 a.m. the next day to avoid being harassed by the media. So to end the night, Ross danced with her and invited her to go to the top floor of the Eiffel Tower. At the top floor, Rachel found a violinist playing the instrumental version of 'That's All I Ask of You,' a song that was played during their wedding 14 years back.

Ross guided her and hugged her tight, whispering to her ear, "I love you."

Rachel smiled and looked up at him; then she passionately kissed him on the lips before whispering, "I love you too."

Ross seriously looked at her and asked, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Rachel chuckled and stretched her arms, "This much?"

"No," he replied, "This much."

Rachel felt her heart stop as she saw Ross take a box from his coat. He opened it. Her eyes grew wider when it revealed an engagement ring as beautiful as the stars above... he took a deep breath and popped the question, "Marry me?" His heart pounded faster as he saw Rachel look up at him with tears in her eyes.

She frowned then looked down... that was **it**.


	11. Epilogue Reviewed

**Epilogue  
**  
"Ooooh, I'm excited about the next interview," Oprah commented as she giddily smiled in front of the camera. "I thought this opportunity would be impossible, but it's not!" she said, making the audience chuckle. "Okay... We've watched our next guests for the past 15 years. Their lives became a source of entertainment because of fame and fortune. We've seen them together and apart... but what amazes me is the friendship made them survive all those years... here are two of America's most loved celebrities- Ross Geller and Rachel Green!"

Ross came in holding Rachel's hand, wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with denim jeans; while Rachel wore khaki pants and a figure-hugging top. Both looked amazingly gorgeous, and the audience shouted and screamed their names... all they could do were to smile and wave at them. Oprah gave them both kisses on their cheeks and ushered them to the couch. They waited a while for the audience to settle and be quiet.

"Shhhh…" Oprah joked, putting her index finger on her mouth. She finally turned to the glamorous couple beside her and began, "How are you Ross?"

"I've been okay, so far." Ross replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's a very rare opportunity to actually have them both here," she said to the audience and turned back to Rachel, "What about you, Rachel? How have you been?"

"Good," she said, smiling as well.

"Okay, you two better stop smiling. For those of you who don't know, Ross and Rachel just came from their honeymoon- I'm sorry, their SECOND honeymoon." The audience cheered in excitement. "Years ago, I interviewed Ross and asked him about his first year of marriage... Take a look at this," Oprah said, pointing to the screen behind her.

_A much younger Ross is seen in the screen with a much younger Oprah in front of him. _

"_Ross Geller, you are actually married… a few years ago, I remember seeing you in those teen movies." Ross chuckled. "But I certainly enjoyed your last epic film with Johnny Depp. So how is married life with Rachel Green so far? How long has it been?" _

_Ross crossed his legs and grinned, "A year and a half. It's been perfect... Everyday, I wake up and find Rachel next to me and I can't thank God enough for that." _

"_Aw," Oprah replied. "Do you have plans of having kids yet?" _

"_There's no rush, actually." _

"_Are you still in that honeymoon stage? You know, getting to 'know' each other...?" _

_Ross hugely grinned then nodded, "I guess you can say 'honeymoon stage.' Just thinking about it makes me wanna go home!" Ross' smitten answer made the audience roar with laughter and applause.  
_  
Paused.

"That was a very straight-forward answer!" Oprah commented after watching the past interview.

"I know!" Rachel added, blushing as well.

"I'll ask you again, Ross- how is it being married to Rachel again so far?" Ross longingly looked at his wife who was waiting for an answer, "I still can't thank God enough for rewarding her to me."

Touched with his sweet words, Rachel smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Do you wanna go home now?" Oprah joked and the audience roared with laughter. Oprah then faced the camera and announced, "We'll be pausing for a short break but when we get back, I'll be asking them how they ended up marrying each other, the second time around."

Ross and Rachel smiled at each other... Oprah began a low-keyed conversation with them while waiting for the director's cue that they were on-air again.

"We're on in five! Four! Three! Two!" and the director silently motioned 'one.'

"Welcome back! I'm here with the 'golden couple,' Ross and Rachel. You both have to answer this question, how did this happen? The last time I interviewed Rachel was I think, three years ago and this was what she said," and pointed again to the screen.

_Rachel was seated on the same couch on the screen, yet she looked a bit more haggard and stressed. _

"_Everything that happened to me is basically part of life and it's inevitable... and I learned a lot- one is that not everything will turn out as planned. Another is that, love is not the only requirement in a relationship- there's trust, friendship, patience, understanding, and a whole lot of other stuff." _

"_Have you regretted anything?" _

"_No- not at all... if things didn't turn out this way, then I wouldn't have my kids. And besides, Ross and I are good friends now. He's always there when the kids need him- and there's nothing more I would want than that."_

Paused.

"Okay- that was so long ago!" Rachel commented.

"You said that there was nothing more you would want than Ross being there for the kids. Now how did your mentality simply change to there's nothing more you would want than Ross being there for YOU and the kids?"

Ross and Rachel laughed, accompanied by the audience.

"I never really left Rachel alone," Ross began, "She and my kids were my number one priority."

"Is it true you never seriously dated anyone?"

Ross smiled and looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled back at him replied, "Yeah he didn't... I think everything just fell into place. We never really realized how we still felt for each other after our separation, then one day, it just surfaced."

"How did you keep everything from everyone else? I, for one, had no idea that you two were getting back together until I saw some photos of you together in Italy- I think almost a year ago?"

"We had tons of escape routes, disguises and switch of plans. It wasn't easy," Rachel replied.

"I guess after living with the public for years, you learn techniques to avoid them just so you can live your life?" Ross added.

"Very true!" Oprah said, "Especially now- you two are always in the tabloids!"

"I know- it's like we have an ever- watchful eye following us!" Rachel remarked.

"How are your kids handling it?"

"They hate it, but they're learning!" she replied.

"What's the most ridiculous rumor you've heard about yourself? Ross?"

"The worst would be... Ah- there was this headliner that Rach and I separated because I was gay and I had an affair with my brother-in-law cause there were pictures of us hugging. Then in that same issue, they had my picture with a fan and the article was entitled, 'The truth about Ross and Rachel's break-up: Confessions of Roberta.' Wasn't that weird?" They laughed.

"What about you, Rachel?" Oprah asked.

"I've had a lot! I remember reading this article back when Ross and I were still dating that my nose was fake… But the worst ever would be this issue that said two of my kids weren't Ross' and they had this whole sequencing of events to prove that they weren't and it was complete nonsense!"

"How do you handle them now?"

"We've had our share of absurd fights over them. As much as possible, we try to ignore them," Rachel answered. "It's hard though, and Ross and I can attest to that!"

"People forget sometimes that we're real people too, living our lives like every person in this planet. We have feelings. And like every relationship, we have our ups and downs- not like a fairytale with a happy ending all the time," Ross said.

"And what sucks is that they want us to be together when we're apart- and apart when we're together. I mean, make up your minds!" Rachel added.

"I remember you saying that it's hard living in the fishbowl," Oprah said to Ross.

He nodded and replied, "It still is very hard. We just love our jobs too much!"

Oprah turned to the camera, "We'll be right back!"

After a few minutes or so of having a quiet conversation which amused the audience, Oprah turned back to the camera, "We're back," then to Ross and Rachel, "Rachel, what was the sweetest thing Ross had ever said to you?"

"Oh, Ross has a way with words," Rachel replied, "I can't just limit it to one… the way he says 'I love you' already sends chills down my spine. I mean, he has this look and I just melt!"

"How do you say 'I love you?'" Oprah asked Ross.

The audience was going wild. They couldn't contain themselves- they were clapping, shouting and laughing.

"'I love you?'" he said in an upbeat tone, laughing as well.

"Seriously?"

"I can't do it here!" he snickered.

Oprah smiled and turned to Ross, "Okay never mind. And you, Ross- any sweet words from Rachel?"

"Her vow," he replied.

"What was her vow?"

"On our second one wedding," he laughed, "all she said was 'Ross, I love you and... I forgive you.'"

"That was it?" Oprah asked.

"That was all I needed and had been waiting for!" Ross replied.

"Awwww! You DO have a way with words!" Oprah said, gaining cheers from the audience, "You two got married secretly, months after you started dating..."

"Actually, it was more than a year- we kept our relationship for several months," Rachel revealed.

"Wow! How did your kids react when they found out?"

"They were shocked and happy... but they were very scared! They didn't want to go through the pain of separation again." Ross replied.

"How did you convince them that everything would be okay?"

"Well, we couldn't promise them that everything would be okay... we just promised that we would try our best for everything to be okay," he added.

"How did Ross propose to you? I heard it was in Paris? Am I right?"

Rachel grinned then began, "He had this whole thing prepared in the Eiffel Tower, and it surprised me because we were only there for two days. Then after we had dinner, he took me to the top."

"I had a violinist play one of our wedding songs," Ross added.

"What song was that?" Oprah asked.

"All I ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera."

"I love that song!" Oprah cooed on Ross' reply, "Go on, tell me more!"

"Then he asked me to marry him!" Rachel continued.

"it's like a movie! Did you say yes right away?"

"No she didn't," Ross replied, "And she had to see me cry. She shook her head and told me it was too soon, and that she wasn't sure about things... after seeing me cry, she took it back and told me it was just a joke!"

"I wanted to know what he'd do if I said 'no,' and when he started crying, I knew it was a bad joke!" the couple explained with enthusiasm.

Oprah laughed along with the crowd; then she looked at the camera again, "We'll pause for a break, and when we get back- we'll know how different love is the second time around!"

After a brief pause, they continued with the interview. "So, how is it different this time around? Can you actually tell it's different from before?"

"One thing I can point out is that Ross and I changed as persons. We make time for each other now, and lessened our work load."

"Is that why you decided to just have a recurring guest role in your sitcom?"

Rachel nodded, "One of the reasons why..."

"What about you, Ross? After grabbing that Oscar in your last movie, you seem to have stopped your continuous movie productions. Do you have plans of stepping out of the limelight?"

Ross shook his head, "I'm actually directing now- I'm taking things one step at a time."

"Is there more trust now in your relationship?"

"I'd say so," Rachel chuckled.

"You know what, before we end this lovely interview, I just want to say that I'm left amazed here how you two were able to work things out because it's not really common for separated people to decide one day that they still love each other and reconcile... especially for you both- with all the media, the tabloids, paparazzi, everything!"

Ross looked at Rachel then at Oprah, "If you know you can make it work, then you'd do anything to make it work... even though it seems impossible. What happened between us was a very important in our relationship. It enabled us to grow individually, and realize what it takes to make it last. We learned a lot!"

Oprah stared at him, astonished, "You two have perfectly defined the true meaning of being the Golden Couple."

Ross and Rachel looked at each other and smiled.

"Ross and Rachel, thank you very much for..."

Then the screen turned black.

Ross, laid on the bed, turned off the television. He looked at Rachel, who was leaning on his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel smiled and looked up at him, "So, have we defined the true meaning of being the 'Golden Couple?'"

Sweetly, Ross cupped her face and leaned in for a passionate kiss, "I don't know... but we surely proved to them what gold is made of!"

Rachel grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Ross slowly turned her over, him being on top of her, and began kissing her from the lips down to her neck. Rachel moaned and smiled while enjoying her husband's way of pleasing her.

"I love you," she whispered while nibbling on his ear lobe.

Ross paused and smirked at her... his stomach was filled with butterflies and she never failed to make him feel that way. "I love you too," he simply replied.

Once more, their lips touched... things were getting hotter and hotter until...

"Mommy? Daddy?"

From behind the door, faint footsteps can be heard. Ross stopped what he was doing and had a look of dissatisfaction.

He looked at Rachel who couldn't help but giggle and said, "And you wanted four?"

Ross gave her a long, passionate kiss, which left her breathless and aching for more, and stood up.

Rachel, with an annoyed look on her face, said to him, "You are so unfair!"

Ross mischievously grinned and slowly opened the door. Emma, Justin and Mattie stood along with their pillows and a DVD of Shrek 2. "Can we sleep here?" Emma politely asked.

Ross looked back at Rachel, who sat up and nodded, and said, "Sure honey."

The three kids ran to the big bed and situated themselves beside Rachel, leaving a small space for Ross at the side. Ross plugged in the DVD and forced himself to fit on the bed. Altogether as one family, they happily watched the movie...

THE END!


End file.
